


If I could Fly

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cadets, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Graduate, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock seeks out solace by the method of Surak's teachings, instead finding comfort in a place he never thought would remind him of home. A young Jim Kirk always wanted to escape the confines of his life by exploring space, now faced with something that grounds him will he still want to fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desert Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Notes: While I have mainly written Marvel fan fiction but I have always been a die hard Star Trek fan especially since watching the syndication of the television series in my youth. I love the rebooted movie franchise so much I decided to try my at Star Trek AU.
> 
> I based the title of this story from the song "If I Could Fly" by One Direction. I can imagine Jim expressing the lyrics to Spock. 
> 
> The way I picture Jim Kirk is with darker hair as Chris Pine was pictured in this [photo shoot.](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_15gBgALuGh8/TU2Q7zb8ScI/AAAAAAAAJTM/XyAHGw-uzRY/s1600/+_lfhszfPI1T1qfjf8wo1_500.jpg) The Jim is this story is still very much a rebel in some ways and is in his second year as a cadet while Spock is an academy graduate learning to navigate his life on Earth.

  
  


  
_The sand beneath his feet was searing as the harsh winds brushed against his face and blew all around him. Knowing there was a seventy eight percent likelihood the area was subject to an electrical sandstorm the young boy traversed the last kilometers necessary to reach the Forge, a vast desert canyon on the planet Vulcan._  
  
_The environment contained geomagnetic instabilities which interfered with scanners and communications. It was also a natural environment for sehlats though the young Vulcan did not place much thought into encountering one._  
  
_Moving within the canyon, he viewed its extensive cave networks and recalled according to Vulcan history, the Forge was where Surak began his pilgrimage. In a smaller way it was a journey for the young Vulcan as well, this was Spock's kahs-wan, his Vulcan maturity test. The origins held from the ancient Vulcan warrior days. The Vulcans reasoned it was logical to maintain tests of courage and strength for keep one from being weak and helpless. Spock remained in the Forge for 9.7 days before the world around him became dark. It was seventeen hours before found and taken to his family._  
  
_Laying in his bed, Spock begins to open his eyes gradually as his vision comes into focus. Viewing his Mother by his side, he glances up observing the rigid form of Sarek. Unable to confirm his acceptance at the young Vulcan's attempt, the last thing Spock remembers is the calm demeanor of his sa-mekh's voice as he spoke._  
  
_“My son your efforts were amiable. There will be other opportunities to attempt the kahs-wan. For a Vulcan, failure is not considered a disgrace.”_  
  
_The words stung as harshly as the sands of the Vulcan Forge blowing against his face in the storm..._  
  
  
  
+      +      +  
  
  
Spock awoke from his dream and began to sit up. He found perspiration accumulating on his brow even though he knew his people did not possess sweat glands then again he was not a full Vulcan... Spock was a child of two worlds, belonging to neither yet a part of each.  
  
It had been 2 years, 7 months, 22.4 days since he last saw his native home. Determining he need to ground his thoughts, he is aware meditation is required. Sitting on his mat, Spock closes his eyes as the fire pot beside him burns. The scent from the incense permeated the room yet did not distract his meditation, if anything it better facilitated it.  
  
On the walls in his room, hung special mendalas engraved with Vulcan glyphs used to focus as well as assist in aiding his mind and emotions thus removing any barriers which would obstruct his concentration. Keeping his place of residence in order, Spock easily found it provided him with functionality as well as providing him with surroundings that better served his needs.  He chose to live off campus, having seen the condition and state of most dwellings in campus housing. Not wanting to repeat the mishap he experienced his first year as a cadet, Spock looked elsewhere for a place of his own and was pleased with his choice.  
  
He sat trying to meditate as his thoughts were in disorder. They weighed on the dream he had awoken from. Vulcans rarely dreamt. He believed the possibility could be his infrequency in communicating with his family.

Determining perhaps he should contact his Mother for a brief period, Spock noted of the communication he had with her, eighty seven point three percent of their conversations resulted in a calm demeanor. He found his mother's voice comforting even though he would never voice it to her. Vulcans rarely displayed emotion instead adopting the principles of logic, learning to suppress that which was seen as weakness by others. It was something he learned early on from his sa-mekh.  
  
Putting away his mat, he rose up and turned out the fire pot.  "Computer, lights to 45 percent."  
  
He walked to his desk and entered the code in his P.A.D.D. to contact his Mother.  
It did not take long before her image was before him. Amanda looked at him with love and for once Spock wished he could do the same.

"Spock, I have missed you. Did you receive the package I sent?"

"Yes, Mother, the clothing will serve its purpose while I am here."

"Would it hurt to offer your mother gratitude?” She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"I do not understand why such a motive would be considered of importance, it was logical to form the statement of fact the sweaters would be worn and provide me with the needed warmth I require when being outdoors." He indicated.

"Spock, sometimes I wish you were my little boy again, you were much more inclined to display your feelings." She told him.  
  
Spock remained seated upright, his features reflecting nothing of what he felt internally, disappointment and regret.

Amanda was unable to notice the slight apprehension in her son listening to her speak of the past. She went on discussing the events on their home world, the expansion of the Vulcan Science Academy since his last visit to and Sarek's position with the Vulcan council.

Spock found himself listening less to her words, instead his thoughts were of not on recent events but of the past and his failures.

After their transmission ended, Spock chose to work on his latest project he would find success with developing the Star-fleet training exercise known as the kobayashi maru. There he would feel vindicated from past judgment and perhaps move forward in his life as a Vulcan.  
  
  
  
\+      +      +

  
In his dorm room, the young cadet drifted into slumber. He had studied throughout the evening and into the night in preparation for his exams which would be in 3 days. Never waiting until the last minute to prepare, he decided to spend his weekend alone getting ready, that is until his body said otherwise by falling asleep.  
  
_The wind blew and the heated arid air pervaded his senses. The sky was bright but held none of the colors he was familiar with and the sands were nectarine reminding him of the softness of one. Reaching his hand into the sand, Jim found it did not scorch as he thought it would, instead he found it pleasingly warm to the touch._

_Stretching his neck while laying on the soft sands, his skin basked in the light of the day. "A guy could get used to this..." he thought to himself._

_After time, Jim rose and walked across to a ravine near the steep mountainside, then he saw it... a deep canyon the likes he had never seen. He wondered what was inside it and of anyone had ever been there._

_Jim felt serene and at home in this place, despite the fact he has never been to another place like this before._

Having awoken from the tranquil dream, Jim feels at a lost but doesn't know why. He wishes he knew hoping to return to his dream of the sands once again in his sleep.

Seeing Kirk rise up, "Well, I thought you were studying all weekend?"

"I was Bones, I guess my body was telling me I need to catch up on some sleep." Jim explained.

"Must have been some dream with the smile you had." Mc Coy laughed. "Who was she, or should I say he... I can never tell with your moods."

"Neither.. it was that beautiful desert dream again. I tell you Bones, I am going to find out where that place is and travel there. I may even retire there too!" Jim exclaimed.

"Now Hold your horses there, you need to graduate from the academy first, then work your way up from ensign then in a few years become an officer in the fleet before you can retire Jim."

"Thanks for blowing my bubble, a guy can dream can't he? Besides who says I can't break records by graduating sooner, moving up faster and making it to be the youngest Star ship Captain in the Federation?"

"No one Jim.. no one...." Bones grins shaking his head.


	2. A welcomed distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, Jim creates an opportunity for himself while Nyota encounters a welcomed distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two week later after mid term exams as we continue with the story. Our Jim here has many hobbies, one of which is painting like myself (some of my work can be seen in my AO3 profile).

  
  
The crowds around central San Francisco were busy traveling up and down the streets. Couples holding hands, groups of friends enjoying lunch while tourists were taking in the sights.

Nyota was viewing all the activity from where she stood, behind the glass doors of City Art Cooperative Gallery. She began working at the gallery after dating a local artist who took her a showing of his work. While the relationship between them did not last long, her love of art and the gallery remained.

Knowing her time working there would come to end as her class load would increase, Nyota chose to ignore the feelings and instead focused on the activity outside. She was lonely and wished for once her life was filled with someone in it rather than just the academy and her employment.

Walking back to the counter, she answered the comm.

"City Art Cooperative Gallery, how may I help you?"

"Hey Uhura, I was wondering if Mr. Richards would be interested in seeing me today, I have some pieces I would like to show him."

"Let me see if he has a openings for a meeting today."

Pausing, "Well it's your lucky day Kirk, he has an open slot at 1600 hours. I'll notify him of your arrival. Don't be late."

"Me? Never." Jim jokes.

Closing his P.A.D.D. Jim gathers his latest works and places them in his art carrying case. He quickly takes a look at himself in the mirror, adjusting the collar of his shirt and brushing a few strands of hair into place.

"Off to show your wares kid?"

"Hey Bones, you look tired, did you just get off shift?"

"Yeah, I worked a double thanks to all the injures those damn cadets have been getting. I'm surprised I haven't seen you in medical with broken bones or bruises."

"Not this term, I already did my course work in hand to hand combat, all I have left is a my courses in engineering and command track. I told Pike I'd do it in three years."

"Oh, yeah I remember you want to be Star-fleet’s youngest captain. Well, remember Jim, once you're a captain you won't have time for hobbies like painting which you're found of."

"Don't worry Bones, I'm sure there be time in between." He smiled.

 

\+       +       +

 

It was slow in the gallery and quiet, with little to do, Nyota opened her P.A.D.D. and reviewed her latest lessons in Xenolinguistics. This term she was taking Klingon, one of the difficult languages she encountered. Klingon had four dialects and each one difficult to pronounce. She found her mouth slightly drooling when she tried to speak certain words.

Trying to annunciate the tones and sounds in the sentence, Nyota in her concentration did not hear the approach of the visitor standing at the counter.

"What should be said is 'I will speak with the elders of your clan, not I wish to speak."

Looking up with a dribble of drool on her lips, she quickly wipes her mouth.

"I'm sorry I did not understand your statement." Nyota replies.

"Klingons are considered to have a hostile society as they are a warrior class of individuals. To merely make a request is an insult to them, you must demand to be heard or they will ignore you... if not kill you." The visitor stated.

"Oh, well I suppose that would make all the difference."

"Affirmative." He told her.

Closing her P.A.D.D. and moving her notes, she apologizes for not noticing the visitor earlier.

"You caught me by surprise, can I help you with anything? Is there a piece of work you are interesting in seeing? We have a variety of local artists represented here."

"I thank you. If there are any works which are of my interest, I will notify you." He explains.

"Yes, feel free to look around Sir, I'll be right here if you have any questions."

Raising her hand in a Vulcan salute, "My name is Uhura." She tells him in Vulcan.

Raising his hand in return, I am called S'chn T'gai Spock."

Noting he is neither impressed or surprised she speaks Vulcan, she chalks it up to a species trait they possess. Watching him walk away to view the art work, she wonders if there is anything that would peak his interest.

 

\+       +       +

 

It was least an hour since the visitor entered the gallery, Nyota was hoping the he would have asked a question by now. She knew Vulcans took effort in gaining knowledge and believed her patron needed a little push in the right direction.

Taking the initiative, she slowly walks toward him.

His hands were clasped behind his lower back as she viewed his rigid from and his tightly coiled black hair. She observed he stood at a height of 1.85 meters however the way he appeared seemed much taller. Noticing, he presented himself with intelligence and aristocracy she surmised he was one of the Vulcan dignitaries residing at the Embassy.

Looking at the various works, everything is a blur of color and appears disorganized. Understanding humans need for expression, Spock finds he cannot appreciate the art in its form.

"People often ask me how we can charge so much for what amounts to gradations of hues in color. I tell them it's not about the artist's name or the skill required. It's not even about the art itself. All that really matters is.. how does it make you feel?"

Realizing her mistake in her choice of words she speaks before he can reply.

"My apologies, perhaps I should have chosen a different word instead."

"No apology needed. I understand your meaning of what the art should represent to the viewer. While it is true Vulcans suppress emotion. we are not without feeling them."

Pausing, "I thank you for your assistance however I find these pieces do not represent anything which would be relative to myself. That being said, I will excuse myself and take no further of your time."

"Wait!" She exclaims.

Raising his eyebrow, he looks in her direction.

"I forgot to show you the gallery's Vulcan exhibit. There maybe some pieces you will find of interest."

"Lead the way, Miss Uhura."

"It's Nyota, my first name is Nyota." She smiles as he escorts him to area which houses the Vulcan works, hoping he will be a welcomed distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The City Art Cooperative Gallery resides in San Francisco, it is houses a wonderful collection by local artists.
> 
> The explanation about art Uhura tells Spock is from the Netflix series Daredevil season 1 episode 3 titled “Rabbit in a Snow Storm.” It was the episode when Vanessa (an art dealer at the gallery) encounters Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) while he views a work of art.
> 
> I would like to thank you for the kudos and comments, keep them coming. :D


	3. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To cheer up McCoy, the boys celebrate like Kings while Spock recalls the past and defends his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very pleased with the response to my first Star Trek fic. I am thankful for all the kudos and comments but most importantly how you the readers have enjoyed my work. I am not a young writer since I am nearing my fifties in a few years. I enjoy writing stories that convey my feelings and ideas about such wonderful characters.

Jim dashed to his appointment with Mr. Richards. He was running late and knew the man would not be happy. Silently cursing himself, he opened the doors of the gallery to see the man standing at the other end animated in conversation with a client.

As he walked by the counter he viewed Uhura mouth the words to him, “Wait in his office.”

He quickly went in and sat down.

Grinning as he overheard Uhura inform Mr. Richards of his "earlier" arrival, Jim looked up as Mr. Richards entered.

“I see you made it on time.”

'Thank you Mr. Richards for seeing me on such short notice.” Jim replies.

“Yes, well I have heard Miss Uhura speak highly of your work. Strange to see an artist enrolled in Star Fleet.”

“I dabbled in art as a hobby throughout my life but you can't make it out in space with just a paint brush and canvas, can you?”

“I suppose not.” Mr. Richards responds.

Clearing his throat, “Let's see what you have brought.”

As Mr. Richards views the paintings, Jim is nervous as the man examines each canvas of work. Not sure whether he approves, Kirk decides to speak up.

“I know this isn't something you see from local artists but if you take in the various hues of color I'm sure....”

Interrupting him, “Your work speaks for itself, brilliant! Where ever do you get such inspiration Mr. Kirk?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, “I dream it up, I suppose.”

“Well, regardless, I think it's good enough for our showing of new artists in a few weeks. Do you mind leaving them here? I can arrange to forward you some credits until then.”

Surprised, “Are you sure they are good enough to exhibit?”

“Yes and I know of foreign dignitaries who maybe interested in your work. Make sure to see Miss Uhura on your way out, she'll see to it you receive the credits.”

 

\+      +      +  
  
  
  
Sitting on a bench within the academy campus grounds, Leonard McCoy enjoys the welcomed change of scenery. Having spent the better part of the term inside a medical wing, he feels relaxed as the sunlight warms his face. It isn't long before he recalls the summer days in Georgia as a young man, thinking his life could never get any better. Everything changed when Jo Anna was born, his life became more enriched with the love he felt for her. Becoming a father gave the man a desire to prove himself in ways he had not considered, wanting to protect her, nurture her and love her as a parent. He thinks about Jo Anna, his little girl and how she is doing, wondering if she misses him as much as he misses her.  
  
“Hey Bones.” Jim huffs as he approaches the doctor.  
  
“Hey yourself. kid.” The Doctor retorts.

“Did I catch you in a melancholy moment Doctor?” Jim queries.

“Yeah, I was thinking about Jo Anna. It's been awhile since I've seen her... she's growing up and before I'll know it, she'll be a grown woman and she'll forget her Daddy.”  
  
Thinking of the words to say to his friend, “Look Bones, I never grew up knowing my father. I have heard a lot of great things about him and the sacrifice he made so others could live. I think you've made sacrifices too, you gave Jo Anna a home and memories she will hold on to. Don't think time will pull apart the threads you've woven together. Besides, if I had a father like you, I would never forget you.... you're loud, obnoxious and you snore.”  
  
Laughing at Jim's last remark, “Thanks for cheering me up kid.”

“What are friends for?” Jim grinned.

“I forgot to ask you, did they like your paintings?”

“More than liked, the guy loved my work. He says he knows people who might be interested. My paintings will be in the next showing in two weeks!” Jim exclaims.

“That's great news Jim.”

“Mr. Richards forwarded me credits, I am taking you out for dinner to celebrate! Come one Bones tonight we eat like kings!”  
  
  
  
\+      +      +

“I thought you said we'd be eating like kings Jim.” McCoy quipped as he poked around his vegetarian meal. “More like damn rabbits.”

“Bones, it is one of the few places in town serving fresh cuisine and not that process food you like to stuff in your mouth.”

“Hey, can I help it if I live in the Medical wing and the cafeteria serves what they think resembles food? Hell, I'll take my chances with the vending machines, at least I know the expiration date of what's there.” Bones remarks. 

“Well, I love the food here, reminds me of the produce we grew on the farm back home.”

Grinning at Jim, "I forgot you rolled off the turnip truck when you came to us.”

Ignoring his friend's remark, the young cadet looks up to see a group of Vulcans enter the restaurant. He's seen Vulcans before but there's one that stands out from the rest.

While he notices their eyebrows arched and upswept, their ears tapering at the top. Their eyes seem cold and barren, except for one. His eyes are like chocolate, warm and inviting as Jim's dream of the sands. Quickly composing himself before his friend notices, Jim looks down and resumes consuming his meal.  
  
"Something caught your eye Jim?" Bones beamed.

"You could say, however it's not why we're here.”

Stretching his legs in his chair, “Well Bones, since you've been a good boy and eaten all your veggies I guess we can least be drinking like Kings. Come on, drinks are on me. Youu pick the poison and the place.” Jim informs him.

'Now that's the Jim Kirk I know.” Bones smirks.

Rubbing his hands together, “I know the place Jim, this club called “The Garden of Venus.” Guys in medical swear the drinks are good and the women are easy on the eyes.”

“I'm not looking for a hookup Bones, I just want to celebrate the evening with my good friend.” Patting McCoy's back.

“Suit yourself kid. If I meet someone, you are gonna have to take a transport back to campus on your own.” Bones quips.  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the restaurant, Spock waits along with his group to be seated by the hostess. Viewing the surroundings he observes the layout noting the space and the fact there is outdoor seating situated by what appears to be an artificial waterfall. Spock perceives foliage placed throughout the area, reminding him of his mother's fondness for plant life.

It was difficult for his sa-mekh to cultivate such foliage and flowers but Spock presumed Sarek did as a consolation for his mother's missing her home planet of Earth.

Recalling as a youth tending his mother's garden, enjoying the contentment it gave him to please her with such a task. Now as an adult, Spock realized such emotions were of no consequence for as a Vulcan such complacency was not needed when knowledge was a much wiser pursuit.

He catches himself gazing forward and does not notice the casual observer several tables down. As the hostess leads the small group to a table, a waiter provides each of them with a menu.

Tolek speaks first, “No menu is needed. We will commence with our order.”  
  
The waiter nods and proceeds to take their orders. As he leaves, Tolek quietly speaks low enough only a Vulcan could hear. “You were distracted, is there something amiss? Perhaps you require mediation Spock.”

“You are mistaken, my thoughts were on the equations necessary with my current project for the academy.”

“Yes, the humans believe facing death will test their character.” Tolek states.  
  
“It is a simulation with high physical and psychological fidelity which the approaching cadet crew must decide whether to attempt rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew– endangering their own ship and lives– or leave the Kobayashi Maru to certain destruction.” Spock explains.

“You should leave them to their own discoveries Spock, you left a promising future with the VSA.” The older Vulcan responds.

Placing his hands on his lap, Spock responds,  "I have a future here. As you are aware, remaining at the Vulcan Science Academy would have limited my exploration and study of the galaxy. With Starfleet, there are many opportunities on which to facilitate a promising prospective.”

The other Vulcans remain silent as Tolek speaks.

“Understandable as it was your decision. We anticipated you would see the logic of serving on Vulcan and reconsider.”

“Are these the words of Sarek or yours Tolek?” Spock queries

“Forgive me, I meant no offense. Clearly the matter is closed.” He concedes.  
  
As the waiter serves their meal, Spock is silently gratified.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vulcans dining with Spock are colleagues of Sarek but have known Spock throughout his life. 
> 
> The information on the Kobayashi Maru, I obtained from Wikipedia. It is interesting to note, The novel The Kobayashi Maru, written by Julia Ecklar. In the novel Kirk, Bones, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty are all stranded in a shuttle craft drifting in space. To pass the time, they each tell how they handled the Kobayashi-Maru during their respective enrollments at Starfleet Academy. You don't see much of the actual test written in the novel, it's really how the test affected them. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing Spock's brief dialogue in defense of his decision to join Starfleet. I was imagining the background music from the scene in Star Trek (2009) when Spock tells the VSA council to “Live Long and Prosper” when we all know internally he was giving them the middle finger as I was writing this.


	4. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble ensues for Jim and in his escape the young cadet finds himself presented with an encounter, he won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and comments, they fuel my muse. Well, let's get ready for an the encounter. 
> 
> Also Note that Jim and Bones are wearing civilian clothing while out celebrating like Kings. Spock is also in civilian attire as well.  
> Jim is dressed in leather with dark hair as seen in this [Photo shoot ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_FV43FwtxvZU/TL5yi5FE_uI/AAAAAAAAA0o/h8Ep7NvKnKU/s1600/chris-pine-details-bonus-shot-01.jpgl). 
> 
> .

**Chance encounter** \- the unknown and unpredictable element that causes an event to result in a certain way rather than another.

 

Excusing himself after their meal was over, Spock informed Tolek and the others their visit was enlightening. It was partially true as Spock neglected to mention it was unwelcoming as well. _**“Kaiidth, what was... was.”**_   He thought to himself.  
  
Exiting the restaurant and walking several blocks, Spock found himself feeling at odds over the words Tolek had spoken. He knew the likelihood of Sarek's position at the Embassy kept him busy therefore it was logical to concluded they were sent to seek Spock and inform Sarek of his dealings on Earth. What he did not anticipate was Sarek urging him to reconsider his decision to forgo admittance to the VSA.  
  
Angered, Spock sped up his pace and after walking for hours, he finds no respite. Knowing he should have sought Meditation, Spock considers indulging in what humans refer to as “getting smashed.”

He had seen in first year at the academy, cadets returning to campus housing inebriated after a night of consuming alcohol. Vulcans having a superior metabolism as alcohol has little effect on them, however becoming inebriated by ingesting chocolate.

His thoughts go to his memories of the his first attempt at his _kahs-wan_ , his Vulcan maturity test, then his Sarek's words. He recalls the words spoken before being admitted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It was the realization he would never be seen as an equal by the staff, only as someone who had "overcome the handicap of half-human parentage.

Instead of seeing meditation, Spock makes his choice and takes a transport vehicle where he can attempt to forget his responsibilities to Vulcan, to the Academy and to himself.

  
  
\+       +       +

 

Upon entering the club, Jim was overcome by the sights and sounds of an ever changing mix of alien species, swaying illuminations of light and the pulsing sound of music.

"Close your jaw, you'll catch flies kid. Now stay close to me and you'll be fine." Bones told him.

Leading Jim down a corridor, they walked by couples standing mere centimeters apart, huddled close to one another kissing and embracing in ways the younger man never imagined. Jim found himself surprised by the lewd acts he witnesses as they continue down the halls; the participants ignoring the fact they were on public display.  
  
Once McCoy and Kirk reached the back of the club, Bones sat down at a table and motioned for Jim to do the same.

It wasn't long before an Caitian female approached their table. Winking a Jim, she leans into Bones placing a firm hand on the doctor's forearm. Her long tail strokes the side of McCoy's face and the doctor grins.

"Horatio, I did not believe you would return so soon." She smirks.

"Just celebrating with my good friend here, darling." He tells her.

"What would you like, we have many..." Before the woman can continue, McCoy shushes her with a whisper to her ear.

"What drink would you like?" She asks Jim.

When he is about to respond and ask for a beer, Bones cuts him off. "Andorian Brandy and keep it coming."

As the Caitian leaves their table, Jim looks dumbstruck at Bones. "Horacio?"  
  
"It's my middle name and don't you tell anyone or I'll give you the shingles with one of my hypos. Besides, never give them your real name."  He huffs.

"Why didn't you let me order what I wanted?"

"Pish Posh, you can get watered down ale any day of the week, this stuff you can't find anywhere!" Bones exclaimed as he took his drink from the Catlain female.

"Come on Jim, tonight we drink like Kings!"  
  
Swallowing his drink, Jim gasps for air leaning forward as he closes his eyes. "You could have warned a guy, Bones."

"Well, what do you think of this place, Jim?"

"Damn Bones, I didn't think you had it in you going to a place like this."

"Hey, just because I'm a doctor working double shifts, seeing Lord's knows what at all hours in medical doesn't mean I get tired of the sight of anatomy." Bones joked.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, McCoy surveys the landscape of bodies moving to the beat of music. "Well, looky there, now that's a shame... a beautiful young woman standing all alone. Looks like she needs saving."

"Go ahead Bones, I'll be nursing my drink while you undulate on the dance floor."

"Hey, there's someone checking you out kid and he is looking at you like the plate special. Go get him Tiger." Bones urges.

Shaking his head, "Will you leave me alone, go save your damsel with your southern charm you pole cat."  
  
Raising his eyebrows and twisting his fingers together as if he has a lengthy mustache, Bones laughs as he leaves their table.

Grateful he is alone, Jim takes in a deep sigh. He hoped Bones would have picked a isolated bar where they could talk but he figures Bones deserves this night and decides not to argue further. Taking  another swig of the liquor, he begins to feel warm all over. Jim pushes the drink away trying to focus on his bearings waiting for Bones to return.

  
  
\+       +       +

Entering the transport, Spock considers his decision since it is wise to seek the solitude of meditation in his dwelling. His last failed attempts tell him otherwise.

As Spock exits the hover car, he gives the driver credits for the transportation. Standing upright, Spock looks up to view the hologram sign saying **_“The Garden of Venus.”_**  
  
Having heard from various colleagues in Star fleet, the establishment described as a Garden of sorts, Spock raises an eyebrow believing they were clearly mistaken.

Walking resolutely into the entrance of the club, Spock was face with a second set of doors where patrons stood waiting to show identification. Once inside, a gust of air inundated the Vulcan, carrying with it a multitude of scent from alien species. It was a sudden shock to his acute senses and it took moments for Spock to compose himself.

Viewing the insufficient lighting, elevated platforms where individuals writhed in an erotic manner, Spock recited a Surakian mantra of calmness as sensation by sensation he closed down his senses.

Having gained his Vulcan reasoning, he observes a server weaving her way through the patrons and requests an area on which to sit. The woman points down the corridors and Spock nods as he makes his way to the area.

  
  
\+       +       +

 

 

It takes time for his head to clear however Jim's mind still feels foggy. He glances at his chronometer and reasons McCoy must have been successful in “saving the damsel.”  Chuckling to himself and happy the good doctor found some respite from his meticulous hours at Medical.

Not noticing, Jim is unaware someone has been viewing him for sometime. Observing the tan skin, taunt muscles no doubt underneath his clothing, and his beautiful face. The onlooker wonders how such a body would appear wrapped in the sheets of his bed after a rigorous round of copulation. Feeling the bulge within his body, the observer cannot hold back any longer and decides to approach his prey.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder and believing it to be Bones, Jim feels relieved until he hears the voice speak.  
  
“Is this seat taken?”

“Well, yes. My friend... “ Jim tries to say but the alien before sits across him and converses further.

“Your friend seems to be enjoying himself elsewhere. You should do the same, pity sitting alone when you can enjoy the company of another.”

“The thing is I'm not alone. I'm wanting for my companion.”

“Companion? I do not understand.”

“I'm taken, my boyfriend is arriving soon.” Jim huffs.

“Then he is a fool for letting you come here without him.”

“Hey, I can take care of myself.” Him retorts.

“I see you do judging by your appearance. You are awfully pretty for a human.”

With that remark, Jim knows he is in trouble. The Jem Hadar sitting across from Jim is much stronger than a human, not that it stopped James Tiberus Kirk before. Not wanting to take the risk of injury to others, the young cadet looks for another way out of his predicament. Just as Jim looks toward the opening leading to the corridor, he sees his opportunity and takes it.

'There you are, you're late.” Jim tells the Vulcan as he jumps from his seat, leaning his face against the Vulcan's chest.  
  
Astonished by the human's actions, Spock takes in the scene before him. Spock notes the dilated pupils of the Jem Hadar, increased heart rate, and the alien's desire for the human male currently in his Vulcan arms.

Deciding to what humans refer to as 'playing along,' Spock remains silent as he is lead away from the table and into a corridor where the human is pressing his face to his. Their lips are mere centimeters from each other and before he realizes it, their lips meet. The kiss is chaste at first, innocent yet tempting and Spock cannot hold back the feelings of desire stirring within him.  
  
He opens his lips allowing the foreign tongue to explore his mouth and Spock returns in a robust manner. No amount of Surakian mantra could quell the emotions Spock was feeling as they kissed.

The Vulcan heard as the alien passed them. “My apologies Vulcan, I was not aware he was your mate. I did not indicate any scent which said otherwise.”

Jim breaks their kiss momentarily, “Yes, well.. he's been away and took a shuttle for the weekend to see me, so if you'll pardon...”  He resumes kissing Spock while running his fingers along his tapered ears. Spock places his hands along the human's neck, following along his back until they are filled with two firm globes of the man's backside.

Once the alien has fled the area and exits the club, Jim pulls way. “Thank you for saving me Prince Charming.”

Before Spock can speak another human drags the man down the corridor both exiting, leaving behind a very aroused Vulcan.

  
  
  


<(^_^)> Blue_Meets_Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jem Hadar were seen in Star Trek Deep Space Nine and were presented as an artificially created clone species, designed only for combat. There are no female Jem Hadar so for the purpose of this story I chose a Jem Hadar to be attracted to Jim's warrior physique. Who wouldn't right? 
> 
> I had in mind this was how Spock and Kirk would meet, this encounter was the muse for my story and I am glad to share it.


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to recall the previous night's events while Spock cannot forget what transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I am happy that you have enjoyed reading my story. I hope you are ready for the day after. Let's see our favorite characters and their reactions to what transpired at the Garden of Venus.

  
  
  
It was hours after returning back on campus, Jim was seated on his bed. Realizing after waking up he overslept, it was unlike him and Jim felt at odds over how he could feel out of it after one drink.  
  
He thinks back to last night. Remembering their celebration of his art being submitting at the gallery. He recalls the layout of the club, the mixture of bodies on the floor and elsewhere as Bones lead him to their table... then their toast. Recollection begins to get fuzzy as the young cadet recalls flashes of an alien sitting across from him. A Jem Hadar who had intentions but was blocked when Jim rose from his seat in escape from the determined alien.  
  
Lips meeting, touching, kissing. Orchestrated fingers skimming the skin of jaw and face, hands gently caressing his neck slowly traveling across his back then to his posterior. The passion from the kiss brings sensations of warmth, affection, compassion, and fervor. All Jim can remember of the man's features are his eyes like chocolate calling to him.

Hoping the faded memories will return, Jim showers then dresses for the day. Deciding to check in with his friend, he contacts McCoy.  
  
"How are you feeling kid?"

Rubbing the back of his head, "Hey, Bones. You wouldn't know by chance the truck that hit me, do you?"

"That bad still?" McCoy replies. "Seriously Jim, one shot of Andorian Brandy should not have affected you badly. I barely made it getting us back to our dorm. You were nearly passed out."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm not used to it." Jim confesses.

Concerned, "Look Jim, since there's no classes today, why don't you come by medical. I promise no hypos."

"I suppose I can trust you to keep your word as a Southern gentleman."  
  
  
  
+       +       +  
  
  
 

Spock slept soundly for the first time in weeks. He dreamt of the young human male from the Garden of Venus. Dark hair, eyes as bright as sapphires and skin as warm as the sun light.

As Spock prepares for his day, he drinks his tea while looking over several messages on his P.A.D.D. He views a message from Nyota who informs him of an upcoming show at the gallery. He found her company agreeable but showed no interest in her beyond discussion of the Vulcan language and art.  The young woman obviously had hopes of capturing his attention that day at the gallery and while Spock was aware of her desire, he had no affection toward the human despite her efforts. Vulcans showed no preference toward humans.  
  
It was a different matter with the man Spock encountered the previous evening. Taking in his memory of the human male, Spock recognized while aroused by the younger man, he felt at peace and was content to have his hands caressing the human's face and arms around his waist. There was no expectancy of such an action from the encounter with such a species.  Realizing there is more to their chance meeting, Spock intends to discover who this mystery man is and the reasoning behind his being referred to as Prince Charming. Looking up in his P.A.D.D. to find the disambiguation in reference to Prince Charming, Spock raises his eyebrow as he reads the results of his findings.

 

 

 

> " _Prince Charming is a stock character who appears in some fairy tales. He is the prince who comes to the rescue of the young woman or man in distress. Stereotypically the prince must engage in a quest to liberate her/him from an evil spell. This classification suits most heroes of a number of traditional folk tales, including "Snow White," 'Sleeping Beauty" and "Cinderella" even if in the original story they were given another name, or no name at all._

>   
>  _These characters are often handsome and romantic, a foil to the heroine/hero, and are seldom deeply characterized, or even distinguishable from other such men who marry the heroine/hero. In many variants, they can be viewed more as rewards for the heroine/hero rather than characters.  The prominence of the character type makes him an obvious target for revisionist fairy tales. "Prince Charming" is also used as a term to refer to the idealized man some people dream of as a future spouse._ "
> 
>  
> 
>  

  
Having read the information, Spock finds his heart rate has increased. He feels gratification the human called him as such. Normally. the Vulcan would dismiss such praise calling it illogical, however Spock finds he cannot dismiss the idea he would be considered the prince who rescues such a young man.  
  
  
  
+       +       +  
  
  


"Ouch! Hey you said no hypos!" Jim exclaimed.

"Drawing a sample of blood is no hypo Jim and I know you are aware of the difference." McCoy drawled.

"Well, I hoped you would just give me the remedy and not poke a guy like a baked potato. Besides what good is doing these lab tests? I'm okay now." Jim repudiates.

"Until I know why you reacted the way you did after a shot of brandy, I'm ruling nothing out. Besides, don't you wanna know who you were having a make out session with?"

Jim jumps from the exam table. "Bones, please tell me you are not joking? Who is he, what's name because for the life of me I can't remember!"

  
"Hold your horses Jim, let's head out to eat and we can talk about it. I'm officially off shift and I don't want to be here any longer. Besides, tails and tongues wag too much around here."

"What about my lab results?" Jim inquires.

"I'll have nurse Chapel contact me if there anything important worth noting. Now let's go." Bones tells Jim as he pulls him by the elbow.

"Ouch!" Jim shouts.

"Sorry kid, I forgot your arm, give me your other elbow." Bones smirks.

  
  
  
+       +       +  
  
  
  


Arriving at the academy, Spock meets with his colleagues to continue work on the Kobayashi Maru. Starfleet expects completion before the end of the year. Spock is certain the parameters of the training exercise will be concluded before then.

As he continues with his work, Spock begins to compute the necessary sub-linear algorithms. He notes senior cadet Hems appearing quite puzzled.

"You have a question cadet?"

"Will the algorithm run in constant time? Sir." The cadet asks nervously.

Pausing his calculation, "Cadet, it is not productive to inquire such a question without knowing exactly what you anticipate to learn."

"Sorry sir." Cadet Hems offers.

Spock explains his conclusions to the cadet who then continues with his observations of the other members of the group.

"Well, Commander it seems you are back to your old self." Lieutenant Commander Bergljot larked.  
  
"Pardon? I did not understand the statement." Spock stated.

"I am sure you know what I meant Commander. You are more in control of your actions and words. A few days ago you seemed off, I though perhaps it was the stress of our assignment and its deadline."

"Thank you for your clarification Lieutenant Commander. It would appear I was in need of meditation to clear and organize my thoughts. I have since remedied the situation."

"Must have been a long meditation."

Spock remains silent going back to his work, noting he neither confirmed or denied his colleague's assumption.

  
  
+       +       +  
  
  
  


Enjoying his meal, Jim begins to feel much better than he did this morning. McCoy shakes his head viewing the vegetarian pasta dish the young cadet is devouring.

"Jim what is that?"

"It's spaghetti squash, you should try it Bones. It's delicious, besides you should show an example of a good diet to your patients."

"No thank you. I prefer real pasta from a field of wheat than a vegetable. My aunt Lucille made baked squash so often I could go without it the rest of my lifetime." Bones retorts.

"Suit yourself." Jim utters as he takes another bite of his dish.

"So do you feel any better kid?"

"Much better but my head still feels a little foggy about last night." Jim explains. "While we're on the subject, aren't you going to tell me who I kissed?"

"I don't know his name or anything about him, but I know what species he is. You my friend landed a Vulcan last night!" McCoy informs a surprised Jim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information about Prince Charming I borrowed from Wikipedia. but changed some of the wording to fit this story. I think it's cute of Spock looking up what Prince Charming meant and his reaction to what he was called. 
> 
> Let's hope the lab results can detect what was it that caused Jim's symptoms. Any guesses?


	6. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's lab results raise more questions than answers. Spock focuses on his search for the human he encountered at the club only to find he must set it aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life takes precedence at times even for writers of any age. With that let's continue with the story.

 

 

_**Bewilder - cause (someone) to become perplexed and confused.** _

****  
  


Jim was floored at hearing Bones' declaration of seeing him engaged with a Vulcan last night at the club. His first thoughts he been on the Vulcan had he seen at the restaurant earlier in the day however the man was composed and rigid, a far cry from the Vulcan in the club with the passionate eyes, strong hands and intoxicating scent. Jim wondered secretly to himself how he wish they were one and the same.  
  
Before he could utter a response to McCoy, the doctor was notified by Medical the results of Jim's lab work was in. 'Well, Nurse Chapel has informed me those test results are in. I think we better stop by Medical before heading back to the dorms.”  
  


“Why? I don't see why you can't have them sent to your P.A.D.D. so you can tell me.” Jim huffed.  
  
“Don't get upset Jim, I just think as a precaution we should go to medical. It's nothing to worry about.”  
  
A reluctant Jim follows the doctor back to Medical, wondering what the results could entail. He felt fine assuring himself whatever it was had surely been out of his system by now.  
  
As they enter Bones' office, both men are greeted by the Academy's Botanist. McCoy is surprised to see the Andorian but surmises Chapel contacted the botanist based on the lab results. McCoy thanks his lucky stars for having such a nurse as Chapel who can think a step ahead of him.  
  
“Doctor McCoy, may I introduce Doctor Erib th'Zarath from Botany division. He's been reviewing the results.” Chapel tells him.  
  
Shaking his hand, McCoy nods then gestures the botanist to his desk. McCoy begins to look over the results as well as Erib th'Zarath's analysis. Meanwhile Jim frowns, concerned he's in more trouble than he bargained for.  
  
“Mr. Kirk would you please allow us to continue with additional testing. If my theory is correct, it may confirm the cause of your condition.” He informs him.  
  
Taking Jim's arm, “It's okay kid. Trust me.” Bones adds.  
  
Jim lays on the bio bed as lights overhead body to scan his body.  
  
“As you can see Dr. McCoy, there are still residual effects. Higher activity in the central nervous system as well as an accelerated heart rate and blood flow.” The Botanist points out.  
  
Doctor McCoy views the scans, “Well, it seems this raises more questions than answers.”  
  
Turning to the McCoy, “Doctor, there are relative few plants in this quadrant of the galaxy which can cause such effects... most of which died out centuries ago. Catuaba, a South American bush long been used by Indians and Hawthorn which grew in all temperate zones of Earth during the early 21st century, both non existent today.”

 

Sitting up, “What exactly did these plants do?” Jim inquired.  
  
“Cadet Kirk, the plants were considered Aphrodisiacs, used to stimulate the central nervous system causing a heightened response to sexual desire and suggestion.” Doctor Erib th'Zarath explained.  
  
'Someone drugged me for sex?”  
  
“On first speculation, it would appear so; however without knowing the exact substance used, the motive could have been something else entirely. Whomever acquired such a plant knew exactly what they were doing. With further testing, I maybe able to pinpoint the herb which was used. It might provide a clue as to who the culprit was.”  
  
“Do you recall anything of significance?”

The young cadet blushes thinking of the eyes like chocolate which called to him. Jim did not want to divulge his feelings of arousal when his lips pressed against the Vulcan. _Those hands firmly holding him, caressing his body and how much Jim wanted those hands and lips on his face and neck again._  
  
Roused from his thoughts, Jim wondered what if it was the effects of the drug in his system which caused those feelings stirring within him. He needed to be sure so he kept it to himself, choosing instead say nothing.  
  
“Sorry, I am just embarrassed about whole thing.” He confesses.  
  
Bones cut in, “Sorry Jim, I wish I had stayed with you at the table. If I hadn't brought you there...”  
  
'What's done is done Bones. Forget it, I have.” Jim lies.  
  
“Well gentlemen, I will notify you if there are any new developments. Until then, if you recall anything please contact me. The Botanist stated. “Oh and Cadet Kirk, I am afraid this must be reported. We cannot take a chance this person has sights on other individuals from Starfleet Academy...you understand.”  
  
Looking up, 'Will the report be a part of my record?”  
  
'I do not believe so as it occurred during your personal time off campus.”  
  
Nodding, Jim gets off the bio bed and begins to dress as McCoy escorts Doctor Erib th'Zarath out of his office.  
  


  
+       +       +  
  
  
  
It has been a week since his encounter with the human. Spock found his resolve weakening and made several attempts at locating the human male after repeated visits to the club. He dismissed his emotion as hope, logically concluding he was merely seeking to clarify any misunderstanding between himself and the young man. There was no malice in willing to approach the human, Spock told himself.  
  


His P.A.D.D. sounded, Spock checked his messages noting there were two: one from Ms. Uhura at the Gallery and the other from Sarek. Deciding on what humans call “the lesser of two evils,” Spock views the message from Ms. Uhura notifying him of the upcoming gallery showing which would be on Friday. Included in the message were several attachments of images.

 

Upon opening them, Spock notice they were photos of new pieces the gallery must have acquired. Most of the images are just as obtuse as those he viewed in the gallery, none of appealed to him or showed any intellect. Just as Spock was sure there was nothing the gallery had which would interest him, he saw it. The Vulcan was taken aback by the paintings in the image. The colors were of Vulcan, intense color and broad strokes that Spock speculated were applied with precise precision. The paintings spoke to his Vulcan heart. Spock noted it was feeling of belonging which for the first time gave him piece instead of the swirling chasm of mixed emotions he felt as a child of two worlds.

 

Before he could consider contacting the Gallery, Spock looked at the last painting. It was the canyon where he took his _kahs-wan_ _so long ago. Knowing there were few outworlders who visited Vulcan, Spock believes the artist must have retrieved the memories of someone from his home planet. “_ _ _How else could they have painted Vulcan's most valued rock formation which was only seen and open to citizens of Vulcan?”__ __Spock formulates.  
  
Deciding he must set aside his search for the human, Spock intends to attend the Gallery's showing to find the person who according to Vulcan law has done an unspeakable act of mind melding against another's knowledge or will. Spock responds to Ms. Uhura's message notifying her he will indeed be attending the Gallery showing.      


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted mystery in this chapter with Jim and his scan while Spock sees the paintings. Let's hope both can find their answers and one another.  
> The image silhouette of the Enterprise at the bottom the chapter is a watermark I recently created using Adobe Photoshop for my Star Trek fics.


	7. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones plays “fairy Godmother” to Jim and Nyota tries her best to catch a certain Vulcan's interest only to lose it to a pair of blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, my health required medical attention. I am on a new medication and it took time to get back to a normal routine.

  
  
After sending the message, Nyota scolded herself for contacting him. She knew she was being forward in sending Spock the images of the paintings, hoping it would entice him to come to the gallery. If it was one thing which surprised her about the Vulcan, it was his immediate reply and confirmation of his attending the event. _“Now to find something to wear, gotta catch a Vulcan..”_ She noted to herself.  
  
Having an outfit in mind, she takes her P.A.D.D. to contact her roommate.  "Hey Gaila, remember that favor you owe me?"   
  
"How could I forget, you never let me up on the "last bottom dweller" I sneaked into our dorm room. why?" Gaila replied.  
  
'Because I need to impress a certain Vulcan tonight and I need all the ammunition I can carry." Uhura smirked.    
  
Gaila sighs over their comm, "Look girlfriend... aren't you going about it the wrong way, this is a Vulcan were are talking about. He isn't human."  
  
"He's half human.  I checked into it so that gives me a 50 percent chance he take my bait, hook line and sinker." She huffed.    
  
'Girl, if Star fleet finds out you hacked into their personnel database you'll be expelled."  
  
"I covered my tracks, you let me worry about the repercussions.  Do you have the dress or not?" Nyota demands.   
  
"Yeah, come pick it up after lunch." Gaila tells her.      
  
After ending their communication, Nyota goes back to work hoping her efforts tonight are a success.  
  
           

  
+         +         +

 

 

Meanwhile, Jim was sulking in his room after shortly arriving back from classes, he laid in his bed curled up under the covers hoping to shield the world away from him.  
  
“I know you aren't asleep Jim, so stop pretending.” Bones told him.  
  
“I have been feeling weird ever since that night at the club, I can't pin point it. Look, you said earlier the drugs were out of my system right?  
  
Pulling the covers from Jim's head, “The scans came back clear. What's this about you feeling weird because if it's something we need to be concerned about I'll have to share it with our friend the botanist.”  
  
Feeling embarrassed about discussing his affection toward the Vulcan and not knowing if it was real or the drugged drink, Jim shies away from the subject. “No... it's nothing like that Bones.”  
  
Sitting up Jim lowers his eyes then looks up, “I have been feeling at odds over what happened. I have always tried to take care of myself ever since I was young. I have always been able to outmaneuver myself out of any situation, the fact someone was able to place a substance in my drink troubles me. I should have know better.”

“You're wrong kid, they may have drugged you but it was not something you could have known. Simulations at the academy are one thing, reality is another. Besides we were both there to have a good time and weren't expecting it.” McCoy drawls.  
  
Placing his hand on Jim's shoulder, “Jim, you if it weren't for that Vulcan, I would hate to think what would have happened.”  
  
“Yeah I know...” Jim confesses.  
  
“Well, kid you better get dressed tonight's your big night.”  
  
Jim's eyes widen, “Bones, I forgot with everything that's happened I didn't have time get anything to wear at the gallery!”  
  
“Don't sweat it Jim, I asked Chapel and we both agreed you look great in this.”  
  
Pulling out a box and setting it on Jim's bed. “Get dressed Cinderella or you'll be late for the ball.”  
  
“So does that make you my fairy godmother?” Jim laughed.

“Someone has to be... so why not?”  
  
“Are you coming Bones?”  
  
“Kid, I would not miss your big night for the world." MCoy smiled as he hugged his friend.  
  
  
  
 +         +         + 

 

 

Spock stood looking at his reflection, normally he would not concern himself with his appearance however since the evening at the club... meeting the human, a part of Spock desired to see him again. He chose colors which were neutral however it added to what humans refer to “his mystique as a Vulcan.”  
  
Once his transport arrives at the gallery, he discovers crowds gathered outside, forming a line to enter. As Spock considers the likelihood of making it inside the gallery, a tap on his shoulder and a slight pull on his cloak rouses him from his calculations.

“Mr. Spock, you look well. I am glad you made it. Your admittance can be found this way.” Nyota tells him.  
  
“I made it a point to make sure you would not be overlooked.” She adds as she leads him in the gallery through a side entrance.  
  
As they enter, Spock bows. “Thank you Miss Uhura. It was kind of you to make allowances for me. I am interested in the last group of paintings you presented in your communication.”  
  
“I thought you might like them Mr. Spock. The artist lives here locally and is new to the scene. My employer believes there is a small group of patrons who would pay gladly to own them.”  
  
Keeping his hands firmly behind his lower back and standing rigid,  "Miss Uhura, is the artist in attendance this evening? I would like to discuss the technique involved. I am interested however, I would prefer to meet the artist before considering acquiring such works.”  
  
Nyota is not pleased the Vulcan wishes to speak with the artist. She thinks to herself, _That is all I need, you meeting Jim Kirk and with my luck you both will be chatting away the evening. My chances of netting you drop substantially._  
  
“Yes, I believe he will be arriving later this evening. Let me get you something to drink Mr. Spock.”  
  
“Water would be amendable.”

As Nyota leaves to get the water, Spock looks around the gallery. There is a mixture of races, genders and ages grouped in small circles, some discussing recent works, others simple speaking of the day's events.  
  
Spock believes the event itself brings those who would normally not be seen in the company of each other, together for the purpose of enlightenment of the arts. He finds it strange that such species can set aside their views and opinions of each other if only for the time allotted during the event. He makes note of it for further study at a later date.  
  
Walking to view the pieces, Spock comes to the group of paintings which drew both his interest and attendance to the evening's event. The photos of the paintings do little justice to seeing them within his eye view, each “beautifully done” as humans would say. Spock begins to feel melancholy at the thought of having to discredit the artist should it be determined they acquired such information of the canyon via mind meld. He is conflicted but knows as a Vulcan he must honor logic to do what is right.  
  
Nyota arrives back with his water and sets it down by him. “You know I did not think you would attend... something I read about Vulcans choosing to isolate themselves in favor of solace.” She speaks lightheartedly as she takes brings her drink to her lips.  
  
'Vulcans chose solace for a purpose such as meditation or deep thought. One should not confuse it or the other as a method of separation from others.” He declares.  
  
Nodding, “I apologize if I offended you Mr. Spock. It was my hope to see you once again.”  
  
"No offense was taken Miss Uhura. My words were meant for clarification not for reprimand.” Spock informs her.  
  
Nyota smiles and brushes her long hair back exposing her neck and shoulders, hoping the Vulcan will notice her appearance. His eyes remain stoic showing no emotion or reaction to her. Before she can continue her attempts at seduction, her employer waves her over. Frustrated she excuses herself to the bar to retrieve a group of drinks to serve the guests.  
  
Indifferent to her behavior, Spock resumes his observation of the large room. In the distance he picks up a scent which is familiar. Spock moves methodically, weaving between the clusters of people mingling until he finds himself frozen in his steps when he sees the the beauty before him.  
  
Dressed in a dark blue suit with an opened collar sits the man he encountered at the club. The human is sitting alone holding a drink in his hand, appearing pensive. Spock considers whether this is the time to approach him. Casting all logic aside, Spock steps forward toward the human.  
  
“You appear deep in thought, I believed the purpose of such events was to mingle and bring about elated emotions. You do not appear to be doing either.  If I am imposing, forgive me for the intrusion.” Spock speaks cogently.  
  
Jim looks up, realizing he is the Vulcan from the restaurant. “You are correct.”  
  
“On which observation may I inquire?” Spock replies.  
  
Shaking his head, “I'm sorry I meant you're right I'm not mingling.” Adding, “You are not imposing, please sit down.”

Spock tries to hide the fact he cannot prevent his eyes from observing the man more closely as their first and last encounter was brief. Wishing to give in to his basal urges and touch the human male before him, he chooses instead to chant internally the words of Surak to gain composure.  
  
Jim looks at the Vulcan, then glances at his eyes. Chocolate brown just as the Vulcan he met at the club, sadly Jim believes it is purely coincidental. “I am not comfortable at these kinds of things, I feel exposed for lack of a better word.”

Nodding, “'I share in your sentiment regarding such social customs.”  
  
“So what brought you here?” Jim asks.

“I am here to view the works of art, some in particular.” Spock informs him.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, “Oh? Anything strike your fancy?”  
  
Spock merely blushes at the question, clearing his thoughts of what he wishes to say.  
  
Noticing, the Vulcan's refrain from replying, Jim takes the initiative. “You know what? There's a small courtyard out back... why don't we mingle there.”  
  
Spock does not hesitate in following the young man. He gestures for the young human to lead the way, noting his firm backside and recalling how his fingers caressed it as Jim escorts them to the courtyard.

_**Note: This is how Spock sees Jim sitting in the gallery before he approaches him. (The photo is a recent edit of mine).** _

_**The attire Spock is wearing similar to the the one seen in Star Trek the movie where Leonard Nimoy as Spock boards the Enterprise in Star Trek the movie (1979). You can see it[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G6d-cBRPCc) in this YouTube video about 40 seconds into the video clip.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to set the scene just right between Jim and Spock at the gallery showing. Poor Jim doesn't know both Vulcans - the one at the restaurant and the club are one in the same.
> 
> I will updating with a new chapter by next Friday October 21st.


	8. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock discover they both share a desire for exploration under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little early with this chapter as I had planned for an update by Thursday however my muse has given me more than enough inspiration for this story so let's begin under the stars.

 

 

 

" _The mere idea of you, the longing here for you_  
_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you_  
_I see your face in every flower_  
_Your eyes in stars above_  
_It's just the thought of you  
__The very thought of you, my love"_

\- from the song "[The Very Thought of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGvrcUvH2C8)" by Ray Noble

  
  
  
As they exited the back of the gallery, Spock noted the expanse of space devoted to the area. Before him was a courtyard unlike another he had seen during his time here on Earth. He knew of Earth's history and it seem whomever designed the courtyard, had the history of the Mediterranean in mind. Above them, an arch of branches were interwoven on four pillars which met in the middle of a rather large opening to the skies and stars. Leaves hung from the above cascading in a downward motion as trees surrounded what would be construed as walls. Although there was an abundance of foliage in the arch, they did not obscure the stars from their view.

Spock was pleased the young man lead him here, alone.. away from the guests and others. It gave him the courage to truly admire the individual before him. The young man stood tall as he looked solemn gazing at the stars. The moonlight fell upon his face, giving him an ethereal glow as Spock observed him.  
  
"Thank you for the invitation to this courtyard. In truth I was a somewhat apprehensive in coming to tonight's event, however I am pleased I did. We would not have met otherwise." Spock told him.  
  
Taking a sip of his drink, Jim smiled. "I guess you're right about that. Please don't think me forward, I am usually not like this."  
  
Spock lifts an eyebrow. "If you are referring to inviting me here..."

"It's just you looked as uncomfortable as I felt and I thought we both required some fresh air. I thought you would prefer a change in scenery, I know I did." The young man spoke.

Spock nods in understanding. "You were correct in your assumption."

Jim sighs in relief, "Good to know I am not alone in the universe."

Spock thinks to correct him factually but decides to simply remain silent. He believes it would ruin the moment, instead allowing his emotions take the lead.

The young man urges Spock to look into the dark skies littered with stars alongside him. The air is gentle and soothing, providing a relaxed effect on both of them, neither says a word, appreciating the moment.    

Minutes go by then Jim speaks, "All my life I wanted to know if I could fly. At first it was because I wanted to run away from my problems, then it was because I felt the need to prove myself in that I could be the man my father was."  
  
Spock replies, "At present do you still believe your desire is the same?"

"I'm not sure but I think I want to know if I can fly for the sake of flying." Jim spoke.

"I do not understand."

Jim grins, "The best way I can explain it is... (pausing) Okay, since I was a little boy all I ever wanted was freedom from the confines of my home. I grew up on farm in a small town where there was very little going on. I wanted to travel to the places I read about in books. Growing up books were my escape, I could journey under the seas with Captain Nemo, discover alongside Shankar Chaudhary, the deepest reaches of [Richtersveld](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richtersveld) for the Mountain of the Moon, or explore space as Zefram Cochrane did."  
  
"From what you have told me only the latter has any relation to flying." Spock informs.  
  
"Well, I guess what I was trying to convey is I want to be out there exploring. I want to be up there in the stars."  Looking back to Spock, 'I guess it sounds silly.."  
  
"I can relate to your view of desiring exploration. I too have sought answers in the stars. It was my main reasoning for becoming a scientist."  
  
Jim raises his eyebrows, "No kidding?"  
  
"I assure you Vulcans do not kid."

Jim smiles then makes a perfectly shaped 'O' with his lips, "I am sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Jim."

"I am Spock."

"So what do you study Spock?"

"At the present time I am working on a project with my colleagues. It is not something I can share as it is classified matter."

Jim nods in understanding, "Well, I hope your project goes well."

"And you Jim?"

"I'm a student of life I guess you could say. At present, I am here showing my wares."

Spock raises an eyebrow at Jim.

"My paintings, my work is being shown here tonight along with several other artists although I have to admit not very many here appreciate it."  
  
"May I inquire as to why you believe such an assumption?"

"My work is very different from what is presented here. It is basically linear compositions of landscape."

"What type of landscape?" Spock asks though he believes which work Jim is making reference to.

"I don't know honestly... only that there's sand, caverns and canyons. The air is dry and the heat is almost unbearable. It's not of Earth that much I know as I have never been to this place. The visions come in dreams, I have been having them for several years. A place I have never been to but it feels like home to me." Jim confesses.

It is endearing to Spock someone such as Jim would refer to Vulcan as home. Spock comes to conclusion that Jim is the artist of the paintings he has interest in. He is more determined than ever to learn more about this man. He decides that he must spend more time with Jim in order to form a hypothesis of how he has knowledge of the Vulcan forge.  
  
  
  
+            +             +

 

 

After making her third round of serving drinks to the patrons, Nyota sits down. She drowns her drink in an attempt to quench her thirst but it does little to quell the frustration in the discovery the Vulcan no doubt left.  
  
Looking across the gallery, she sees Leonard McCoy enter. She waves him over and as he takes a seat next to her, she hands him a drink.  
  
"Thanks Uhura, any sign of Jim?"

"No I haven't had an opportunity to look but I thought Kirk was arriving with you?"

"I got an emergency call from Medical. I told Jim I would met him here."

Looking at Uhura, the doctor notes her attire of dress. "Looking pretty nice there, where's the fella you are trying to impress?"

Nyota huffs, "No one... I wore it for this evening."

Smirking as he takes another swig of his drink, "You trying to prove that to me or yourself, cause' I have been married, grew up with five sisters and I know a thing or two about women and their need for preening themselves up for a fella."

Nyota laughs, "I guess I can't pull the wool over you eyes. I was trying to impress someone but he clearly wasn't interested."  
  
"His loss but if you need a partner tonight, my dance card is empty." McCoy grins.

"Why Doctor McCoy, are you asking to dance with you?"

"If you'll say yes, I'll admit to it." He drawls.

"Perhaps, we'll see how the evening progresses." She winks at him.

 

 

+            +             +

 

 

In the courtyard, music fills the air from the gallery. Jim sways to the music as he hums to the tune.

Spock is unfamiliar with the music however he listens as he watches the young man moving along.

Jim looks to Spock, 'Do you know your attire fits the scenery here. Your cloak, and outfit remind me of a Prince in fairy tales and in literature. When I was young I often dreamt of a Prince to rescue me."  
  
Spock recalls the night Jim called him Prince Charming, internally grateful for the reference. He desired to be Jim's Prince, to protect him from harm and rescue him. The beating on his side increases and Spock knows his heart longs for Jim.  
  
“Are you fond of this music Jim?”  
  
“Yes I am.” Jim declares.  
  
Bowing to Jim, “Then if it pleases you, may I have the honor of this dance with you?”  
  
Blushing, Jim nods to Spock.  
  
Spock moves closer to Jim placing his left hand around Jim's waist while the other takes the younger man's hand. The moment their hands join, both feel a jolt which neither can define.  
  
“I thought Vulcans refrained from physical contact with their hands?” Jim tells Spock.

“Most do, however you will find I am unlike most Vulcans.”  
  
Jim eyes widen, “I can see why.”  
  
As they begin to dance slowly in the courtyard, Jim places his head on Spock's shoulders. He closes his eyes thankful they are under the stars.  
  
Spock listens to the lyrics of the song placing them to memory, noting that indeed the very thought of Jim makes him feel this way.

 

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Jim to still have a love of books even at an early age. I believe it was books which gave Jim the desire to explore the stars. The explorer Shankar Roy Chaudhary, which Jim mentioned is a fictional character in the novel "Chander Pahar" written by Indian Bengali author Bibhutibhushan Bandyopadhyay. In the novel, an ordinary young Bengali man named Shankar Roy Chaudhary, wants to follow the footsteps of renowned explorers like Livingstone, Mungo Park, and Marco Polo. He wants to explore the wilderness, passionate for learning about African forests and animals. I figured Jim would want to follow explorers such as the likes of Nemo, Chaudhary and Cochrane. it is worth noting Captain Nemo was devoted to his crew as Jim will be no doubt. 
> 
> I love it that Spock is learning sometimes science needs to take a back seat when it comes to expression so I am glad he did not correct Jim when he spoke of “being glad he was not alone in the universe.” The song that Spock and Jim slow dance to is called “The Very Thought of You” sung by Tony Bennet.  
> You can listen to the song on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGvrcUvH2C8


	9. A step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock takes another leap forward with Jim while McCoy makes a step of his own elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence. My entire family and I were exposed to freon for several weeks in October unknowingly due to a freon leak in our Air Conditioning unit. We were lucky no serious injures occurred as a result. I am feeling better and able to resume this story. 
> 
> On a high note, I created a [cover](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/post/152866376207/cover-for-ivanw-and-his-latest-fic-young-and) for my favorite writer [IvanW.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW) and latest fic [”Young and Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8477671/chapters/19426054)” I am a huge fan of his and love his work.

 

 

 

After the song is long over, their fingers remain entwined. Spock eyes are closed and Jim thinks the whole scene is romantic, secretly hoping the evening would not come an end.

There are very few instances in Jim's life he could count on his hand where life gave him some semblance of peace. Never knowing his father, a non existent mother and a turbulent childhood was something Jim had dealt to him early on. Things began to change in his life when he entered the academy, meeting Bones and Gaila gave the young man hope that that everything in his life was a disaster which needed cleaning up.

Roused from his thoughts, Jim notices Spock observing him.  
  
“Sorry I was secretly thanking my lucky stars tonight.”  
  
“Feeling grateful for one's good fortune from what I have seen in humans is something I have come to understand about them. On Vulcan, my people have our own thoughts on occurrences in our lives. It is simply **_Kaiidth._** ” Spock tells Jim.

“Which means?”  
  
Translated into Standard, it means “What is, is...”  
  
Jim starts to giggle, he can't help it and the Vulcan before raises an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
“Do you you just basically said something illogical? No theory, no assumption, no thought just if it happens, it happens?”  
  
Spock considers Jim words and nods. “ I had not considered it in that context however having heard your response, I find must agree with you.”  
  
“Wow, I never thought I could win over a Vulcan that easily.” Jim grinned.  
  
Spock displays a very stern look and for a minute Jim is worried he may have offended him until he sees a small smile emerge from Spock's lips.

 

 ** ** **“****** I can assure you Vulcans smile on occasion, it is rare though but I believe your persona has brought out a side of myself I had not thought possible. You are a rarity indeed.”  
  
Jim blushes at the comment. “It's a shame we can't stay out here all night. I am not looking forward to going back in.”  
  
Spock nods. “My apologies if I kept you from your task to meet and greet as they say.”  
  
Jim's eyes widen, “Oh no, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just the the artists whose work is being shown tonight will be meeting patrons and answering questions. I really enjoying being swept off my feet by such a gallant gentlemen as yourself. I hope we can meet again...”  
  
“I do not know if I am being forward but I would like very much to partake of your company tomorrow if you are amendable.”  
  
“Are you asking me out on a date?”  
  
Spock replies, “That is affirmative.. I have a place in mind we can attend. I will make all the arrangements. Shall I meet you at a designated rendezvous?”  
  
“Well, I usually spend time time at the Main library tutoring. My last session ends at 1600 hours. I guess you can meet me there.” Jim informs Spock.  
  
Spock takes Jim's hand and places a chaste kiss on it. “Until then Jim. I look forward to our next meeting.”  
  
As Spock walks away back into the gallery, Jim stands there speechless thanking his lucky stars once again.  
  
  
  
\+         +         +

  
  
Meanwhile Nyota and the good doctor have been enjoying the evening. She has forgotten her anger over the Vulcan and decided it isn't worth chasing after someone who clearly doesn't appreciate her.  
  
As she looks into Leonard's face, she sees a man who carries a southern charm and charisma about him. She knows he can be a smooth talker because he's manage to get her first name which she rarely gives out.  
  
'You know Doctor, I make it a point never to give out my first name to acquaintances and here I am already having been giving it you.” She smiles.

“Well, darling, I find it just impolite not to know a lady's first name especially when I'd like to ask her out.” McCoy beams.  
  
Taken by surprise Nyota smiles. 'You know I wore this dress specifically to bait another man and charm my way into catching him. I wasn't trying to impress you with my wit tonight and you are interested in me?”  
  
“Look Nyota, you are a very lovely woman. I think you are highly intelligent and when your not harping on Jim, you show you truly care about others. I think we have a lot in common besides Jim and I for one would like to see where this goes...don't you?”  
  
“Did anyone ever tell you you are one smooth charmer McCoy?”  
  
Grinning, “Why yes, my Grandmother. She was a wise woman. She always told me women deserved two things in life, respect and love. One without the other makes little if any sense.”  
  
Nyota nods, “Well then I guess you have a date tomorrow night Doctor.”  
  
Leaning in Leonard whispers in her ear, “I'm counting on it.”

  
  
\+         +         +  
  
  
  
Mr. Richards, the gallery owner steps forward to speak. “Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming to tonight's showing. All the new artists represented here tonight are available to answer questions pertaining to their work. Now you you all would gladly approach each work and artist with care, thank you.”  
  
Having considered leaving the gallery, Spock decides to remain to see the showing conclude. He steps back as the patrons move toward each of the artist, noting there are very few approaching Jim. Spock believes this would give him the opportunity to question him further on his work. Before Spock can approach him, a man comes forward toward Jim.

“Jimmy, I can't believe you did it!' The man embraces Jim and Spock cannot help but feel disturbed at the intrusion. He knows it is not logical to feel possessive over the young man but this is Jim and Spock is fighting against himself over emotions of anger, jealously and annoyance. He tells himself this man must know Jim, therefore it is not a matter which he can act upon being that he is not Jim's mate.  
  
As Jim animatedly speaks with the man after their embrace has ended, Spock notes to himself had Jim been his mate, the man would have never considered approaching him. To touch a Vulcan's mate without notifying permission is considered a threat. One which Vulcans do not take likely.

Jim notices Spock appears as if he is reasoning with himself. If he didn't know any better he'd say the Vulcan was talking to himself. Jim smiles and calls out Spock's name.  
  
“Spock please come here, I'd like you to introduce you to someone.”  
  
Spock looks up and sees the Jim's face, he feels childish having his thoughts however he comes to the conclusion he would prefer Jim's company over any other.  
  
Spock steps forward, “Yes Jim.”  
  
Proudly grinning, “This is my older brother Sam. He is a a research biologist on the Federation colony Ganjitsu.”  
  
Jim notices Spock looks relieved why he doesn't know.  
  
“George Samuel Kirk, is is not?” Spock inquires.  
  
“Well I'm George Jr. to most right Jimmy? Sam says as he rubs the top of Jim's hair.  
  
“I have read your work on Molecular Biology of Neurosensory Systems. It was interesting to note your observations on the Denevan neural parasites under extreme high temperature and radiation. Had it not been for your research, the blastneurons could have lead to dangerous results for those on Deneva Prime as well as the entire Kappa Fornacis system.”  
  
Pleased someone has recognized his work, “Well we all can't be explorers charting the stars. I would like to think my work is the same as any Federation starship only I explore new worlds within the confines of my lab.”

  ** ** **“****** I am proud of this guy regardless, do you know Spock, he got me out of a few jams growing up. I must have been a handful Sam.”  
  
“That you were Jimmy, but you always had a heart of gold.”  
  
Spock looks at the brothers, seeing a strong tie between them. Spock does not consider relying on hope, which would be reasoned and deamed illogical by Vulcans.... however if he did, Spock could hope one day he could form a strong tie with Jim.

 

 

 

 

  
**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image displayed at the beginning of this chapter is not mine, The artist is Morz which can be found on Tumblr.  
> http://mohtz.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I enjoyed showing Spock's internal discussion with himself and I think Jim found it amusing and adorable. 
> 
> According to Memory Beta in the original TOS universe Dr. George Samuel Kirk was a research biologist who had worked on Ganjitsu. Starfleet presence was needed in the area throughout the mid 23rd century. it was in the 2250's the USS Aerfen lead by Captain Hunter which was part of the task force assigned to protect the colonies along the Klingon Empire and Federation border. Hunter attended her first year at Starfleet Academy in 2250 with another first year student, James T. Kirk. (TOS novel: The Entropy Effect). Sulu was one of the survivors of a Klingon attack on the colony world Ganjitsu in the alternate reality (Kelvin timeline). 
> 
> I wanted to bring in Sam to show that Jim has some ties to his family. I don't know how much of a part I'll have Jim's brother play in the the story but I felt he was needed here.


	10. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning on the day of their first date, Jim is nervous while Spock makes known his feelings for Jim to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Between Thanksgiving, participating in the Old Married Spirk Challenge and a last minute trip to California… I think I may have stretch myself thin. After a day back home, I am recharged and my muse is giving the green light.

It was late morning, Jim sucks in a breath and slowly releases it out, basking as the sun filters in his room as he lays beneath the covers. He doesn't mind the sunshine even if he slept little after returning from the gallery. 

Jim's hands are behind his head as he daydreams of the dance he and Spock shared. The closeness and the feeling of emotions swirling inside him. Jim has never let someone inside his heart like this. Afraid of rejection, worse the pain of being treated like nothing more than a body part. Jim knows Spock would never treat him like that, setting aside his apprehension the young man thinks of his upcoming date with the Vulcan. 

Suddenly, Jim thinks of another Vulcan, the one he met at the club. The one whose hands and lips were all over him filled with desire so strong it permeated his thoughts, his mind, his very soul.  Jim wants that desire, however he wish it was Spock whose hands gripped his backside, whose teeth bit his lower lip and whose tongue pushed for entrance inside past his lips...

Jim feels a bulge between his thighs, turned on by the thought of the Spock kissing him, feeling his body against his. Alone in his dorm room, Jim places a hand underneath the covers. Gripping the length of his member, Jim strokes it slowly... his thumb tracing the tip smearing the fluid of precum. Releasing a moan, his eyes close as he imagines Spock is doing this to him. 

Just when Jim is bringing his ministrations to the forefront, a knock at the door rouses the young man from his fantasy. “Jim you up yet? Come on kid, don't you have your tutoring sessions today?” Bones exclaims.  

“Don't tell me it's past noon already.” Jim replies.

Bones enters the room, assuming its safe to enter as Jim does not sound like he is upset or sleepy.

“Jim it's still early you have about alittle less than three hours before your sessions with those kiddos.  I don't know why for the life of me why you give up your Saturdays for them.” 

Sitting up, “I like helping others, besides if there had been someone there for me when I was young I probably wouldn't have been such a troublemaker then.” 

Raising his eyebrows and laughing, “What do you mean then? You're still a trouble maker only you have me to clean up your messes.” 

“That's not true.” Jim huffs. 

“Well I'll have you know one Ms Nyota Uhura was very pissed off last night. Seems she got all dressed up for some Vulcan who disappeared from the gallery. I saw you and said Vulcan going to the courtyard earlier, luckily, my southern charm saved the evening from turning into a fiasco.  Now you wanna tell me who's the Vulcan?” 

“Look Dad his name is Spock, he's polite and proper and we have a date this afternoon. I promise not to come home late or let him have his way with me.” Are you happy now?” 

“Well... you just make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you. I may not be old enough to be your Pa but I saw the way he looked at you and I swear if that Vulcan Pole Cat does so much as...” 

“Bones, I am not your daughter or your son, I am not a child.  I know how to get out of a jam.  Look I know you've been worried ever since that night at the club, I will be careful and I'll contact you if I'm in trouble. Okay?

"Okay Jim... I trust you kid."

After taking a quick shower, Jim shaves and goes to his closet in attempt to find the perfect clothing for his first date with Spock.

Jim was nervous, he knew he shouldn't be. He spent the better part of an hour changing outfits before contacting Gaila for her input on what to wear on his first date with Spock. Finally settling on a choice which Jim hoped would please Spock, he thanked his friend and went on his way to the Public library.    

 

\+        +        +

 

**_Hours Earlier…_ **

Spock spent his morning meditating, after which he was able to get much of his workload completed.   The Vulcan found his productivity was greatly increased, realizing it was due in part to the young human Jim.   Spock felt at peace with him, more than he had in days. The human brought out feelings the Vulcan would have otherwise ignored, with Jim Spock's Human and Vulcan side were balanced.  It was most intriguing to Spock that one such as Jim was able to bring about this development.  

Considering his date with Jim, Spock chose to comm the one person he could share his euthiasm with.  As her image appeared before him, Spock was relieved it was not his father.  

“Spock, it was wonderful to see you. Your father is away visiting a colleague. I suppose you were pleased it was I who answered the comm and not Sarek. Spock,  I understand your choice in leaving the VSA… I wish your father did.”

“Mother while I am aware of the sentiment behind your words, I am not offended by the opinions of others. I cannot change or sway my father's views, it is logical that I continued my path here where I can make a difference. On Vulcan, my studies would be hindered by remaining planet side instead of seeking the exploration of space where I can apply what I have learned."

Clearing his throat and blushing, “My contact with you is of another matter.”

Smiling at her son. “If it's what I think it is, you’ve meet someone.”

Taking in a deep breath. “Yes.” 

“I take it he's not Vulcan.”

“Mother, how were you aware it is a male?”

“A mother knows… besides it is not important what or who a person is…what they represent to you is what counts.” 

“His name is James Kirk, he is human and beautiful in many ways. I realize it is illogical however I find I think of Jim often. When I first kissed him I felt more alive than I had been previously.” 

“My son, it sounds like you've found love…”

“I believe it has found me.” Spock confesses."

 

\+       +        +

 

  ** _Present time…._**

Upon arriving, Spock held a bouquet of calla lilies to his Vulcan heart. He found it odd in his research on flowers, they were not true lilies but indeed in fact a member of the Araceae family, along with the caladium and philodendron. 

Spock discovered in his reading, the bontanist who named it made a error in naming the species. Although the error was found, the name remained. When the Vulcan learned the meaning behind the giving of this “flower,” Spock was most assured it was meant for Jim.

Jim did not notice Spock as he entered the children's section of the library.  Busy helping his young students, Jim was focused on them. It gave Spock an opportunity to view the young man engaging with the young children.  

Jim was breathtaking, he wore a light charcoal gray suit which brought out his best features. His appearance was not the only thing on the Vulcan's mind. Seeing Jim interact with the youth gave Spock ideas on what it would be like having children with Jim. Their progeny would be intelligent, Spock hoped they would be as beautiful as Jim.  At the thought, Spock found himself anxious and gratified to find Jim.    

Listening to Jim address his pupils, Spock remains hidden. 

A young girl no more than five years old approaches Jim.  “Mr. Jim?”

“Yes, Makayla.” 

“Thank you for helping me with my reading today.”

“You are welcome, I'm glad you are catching up.” 

As Jim dismisses his students young Makayla comes forward holding something behind her back, her green eyes as vivid as a blade of grass. 

Noticing she is waiting to speak with him, Jim waves her to come near. “Yes, Miss Makayla?” 

Pulling her arm forward to reveal a single flower…a Shasta daisy, Makayla carefully places it in his hands. “This is for you. I think you are very kind and sweet. My Daddy says so too. He says you'd be the perfect spouse for him.”

Raising an eyebrow not far away, Spock looks around.  He knows it can't be help as Jim is sweet and kind, however he is not pleased there are others who would be interested in Jim. 

Surprised by her words, Jim smiles. “Makayla… While I am flattered by that, you'll have to tell your Daddy, I'm already taken…that is I have a boyfriend.” 

Her eyes widen, “You do? Is he as beautiful as you Mr. Jim?”

“Yes...  more than me.”

As Jim says goodbye to Makayla, Spock approaches him from behind.

“I believe you are incorrect Jim.” 

Frowning Jim thinks Spock does not regard him as a boyfriend. “I'm sorry Spock, it was too forward of me to think you want to be my boyfriend.” 

“You have misinterpreted my meaning, please allow me to clarify. I meant you are more beautiful in all ways.. inside and out.” 

Blushing Jim eyes the bouquet as Spock presents them to him. Spock takes the daisy the young girl gave Jim and places it inside the arrangement. “It is now a complete bouquet, fitting for one such as you who completes me.”

With that Spock takes Jim by the arm and leads them out for their date.        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bouquet Spock holds for Jim carries the meaning of beauty in Greek. Spock believes Jim evokes beauty in all that he is. The little girl was patterned after my daughter Makayla whom we lost in 2008. I wanted to pay her tribute as her Mother.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock attempts to sweep Jim off his feet during their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's their first date, let's see what Spock has in store for Jim.

As Spock escorted Jim to the hover car, Jim was still blushing after the words the Vulcan spoke to him. _Spock thinks I'm beautiful..._

Holding on the bouquet of flowers in his lap, Jim sat next to Spock as the driver took them to their destination. Jim found he wasn't nervous anymore, having Spock next to him made the younger man feel serene.

“Jim you look very appealing in your suit.”

“Thank you. You look dashing in yours, Spock.”

Taking Jim's hand in his, Spock turns to him. “I anticipate you will be pleased with my choice as I endeavored to consider your love of exploration.”

“Where not going into space are we?”

“No Jim, however this could be considered another world of its own.”  

Jim is puzzled unable to figure out what Spock meant by that statement. He trusts the Vulcan, why he isn't sure but his heart speaks louder than anything and it is saying yes.

The route they take is past the botanical gardens, where Jim originally thought they would be headed. He feels some relief in that due to his allergies. There would be no telling what variety of flowers or plants could affect him. He considers asking Spock how he came to the knowledge lilies were his favorite and he was unaffected by them but decides against it so that he can enjoy feeling Spock's hand against his.

Spock feels elated being near Jim once again. After leaving and saying goodbye the night before, the Vulcan felt disappointed in being apart from the young man.

Planning their date in earnest, Spock thought deeply on Jim words in the courtyard regarding his dreams of exploration. He believed Jim would enjoy the location he chose for their date.

Once they arrive Jim at their destination, Spock accompanies Jim inside.

“Spock, I think we are overdressed.” Jim softly tells him.

“I have taken the liberty of contacting your roommate in advance to provide additional clothing that would be appropriate for this excursion.”

“Boy, I guess you thought of everything.”

“Precisely.”

As they are lead to an area to change, Spock allows Jim some privacy. Jim does not take long to dress and exits wearing only swimming trucks. Spock takes in the beauty before him.

Jim is well tanned and toned. The Vulcan notices Jim's skin has a scattered amount of freckles on his chest, looking down he sees a dusting of blond hair below his waistline. Spock considers questioning Jim on this as his hair is darker but remains silent enjoying the landscape that is Jim.

Blushing Jim motions for Spock to enter the changing area as he exits it. When Spock comes out, Jim's mouth drops at the sight of Spock.

Spock's body is long and lean. Jim believes the Vulcan could have been an athletic swimmer, if he chose to be. Jim raises an eyebrow at the chest hair covering the Vulcan, something he could definitely get used to seeing.

Jim is speechless until Spock takes his hand leading them to the instructor who shows them how to place their wet suits on.

"We're going snorkeling?”

“I considered your words last night and believed this would be the best possible method to explore the ocean. My original idea was to attempt scuba diving however we fail to met the criteria without a proper course. This method does not require hours of instruction. I believe our activity could be viewed as exploring another world.” 

Jim is beaming. Spock really took his words to heart. No one ever made Jim feel this special.  It is something endearing to know Spock is doing this for him. 

After putting their fins and snorkels on, both men place their diving masks in the water before placing them on their faces. 

Bending slowly over Jim enters the water face first, amazed at how clear the view underneath is.  Spock follows and immediately both view in the distance below them several kelp beds where a school of rockfish swim. The blue rockfish move gracefully in the ocean and it is their vivid color which reminds Spock of Jim's eyes.  

In addition to the rock fish, there is a body of sea stars which bend and twist into all sorts of shapes. They continue observing and exploring the underwater world.  Jim feels euphoric over the whole thing. He thanks his lucky stars for meeting Spock at the gallery showing.

After what seems like an eternity, they resurface and exit the bay. Spock had begun to feel cold in the water but ignored it in favor of pleasing the younger man. He tells himself he would do this all again to see the look of pure joy on Jim's face as he had seen. 

When they return to the changing area, Jim and Spock go to the showering area to rinse off. Jim blushes a shade of pink as Spock ears blush a slight tinge of green. Neither men utter a word as they rinse off.

Jim wants so much for Spock to approach him but he knows Spock is being a gentleman. For now he is content in knowing Spock is being attentive on their date. 

After drying off, each man dresses back into their clothing. Spock takes Jim by the arm to dine outdoors by candlelight.  Chinese lanterns hang above them as a warm breeze gently blows. The setting in Jim's opinion is romantic.

Jim feels as if he is being treated like a prince by Spock. _Who ever thought Vulcans were such charming individuals._

“I hoped you enjoyed the evening Jim, the night is still young and I believe we still have one more activity on the list."

“We do?” 

“Yes. I would like to take you for a walk along the beach if you find that amendable.” 

“Spock, you don't need to ask me twice on that, I'd love too."

They leave the dining establishment and make way for the beach. Walking hand in hand, together Jim and Spock travel along the sand as the moonlight shines above them.

Just when Jim thinks his date with Spock couldn’t get any better, it does as the Vulcan leans in to kiss him.

When their lips meet the kiss is chaste. Spock gently nibbles on Jim lower lip and the human feels weak in the knees. The Vulcan's tongue presses for entrance, Jim parts his lips and their kiss deepens. Their kisses filled with passion and love. 

Jim's eyes flutter open with the realization Spock is the Vulcan he meet at the club. Jim doesn't hold back and returns Spock's kisses with vigor. 

Jim wraps his fingers around the back of Spock's neck as the Vulcan wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, grounding the human to himself and relishing in Jim…his sun who brightens his path...

For once in his life, Jim sets aside his view of the stars and skies…wanting nothing more but to gaze unto those chocolate eyes looking back at blue. 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and how Spock swept Jim off his feet. I really put into thought where Spock could take Jim which showed how much value he has for Jim and his desire to explore.


	12. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones discuss their dates, Spock faces a critic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner, life had a way of stepping on. Here's a new chapter and thank you for staying with this story. I plan on updating again this weekend.

When Jim returned from their first date, he was flying on cloud nine and nothing could dampen his spirits. He entered his dorm room with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
“That good huh?”  
  
“More than good, it was perfect...” Jim softly spoke.  
  
"Wow, who knew a Vulcan could sweep you off your feet Princess.” Bones grinned as Jim flopped onto his pillow on his bed.  
  
“You know Leonard, I am not even going to correct you on that because he made me feel like a princess and I loved every minute of it.” Jim says as he clings to the memory of his afternoon with Spock.  
  
“Damn, you got it bad if you're calling me by my first name. Bones smirked.  
  
“Yeah I do, but hey didn't you have a date yourself and with who? You wouldn't tell me this morning at breakfast and I figured you were nervous about it. I saw you fidget with your clothing more than I fiddled with mine.”  
  
"Well, I may not have had a personal assistant like you did with Gaila but I managed to locate something that carried both weight and meaning that I meant to impress.”   
  
“So spill the beans Doctor.'  
  
“You first.”   
  
“Well Spock brought me lilies, how he knew they were my favorite and not allergic to them I don't know. Instead of driving the botanical gardens which I thought was something of interest to Spock, he took me to see ocean life.”  
  
“Well how's that romantic Jim?  
  
“You gotta ask that Bones? Don't you see Spock listened to my words that night at the gallery. He took to heart my desires for exploring and showed me a whole other world without having to board a shuttle.  It was breathtaking seeing all there was underwater.  I felt free, floating with him at my side.”  
  
“Well when you put it that way I suppose it could be romantic.” Bones drawls.  
  
“That isn't the end of it! We dined out by the beach and took a long walk. He held my hand Bones, you know how Vulcans are about that and we kissed.” Jim confesses as his cheeks blush.  
  
“That is serious Jim, so what now? I mean are you going to start seeing more of Spock? I have to admit I had my reservation about this Vulcan but after speaking with him..”  
  
“He spoke with you, when?”  
  
“After you left for your tutoring session. I was ready to drill into him but he never gave me the chance after he introduced himself and asked me for my permission to court you. Apparently the guy really thought things out, said since you considered me family... I was the only one he could meet with. Spock really cares for you and I could see it in his face when he spoke about you. I may not know a lot of things Jim but I know what it's like to be in love and the Vulcan has it bad for you as well as you for him.” Bones informed Jim.   
  
Jim falls back on his pillow, shutting his eyes thinking of the image of Spock's eyes and pointed ears.”  

Suddenly remembering Bones did not say anything about his date. "Hey, you sly dog you never told about who you went out with? So spill."  
  
"A gentleman never tells..."  
  
"Since when, you're always talking about your latest conquest or did you strike out Mr. Georgia Peach?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to hit a home run if that's what you mean, Jim. This one is special, got to treat her just right... besides of I didn't I think she'd have my head on a spike."  
  
"That good huh?" Jim laughs.  
  
"More than good Jim, perfect." Bones softy replied.    
  
  
          
\+        +       +   
  
  
Spock did not return to his dwelling after taking Jim home, instead going to the academy    His mind was alert and he felt more alive than he had in all his years on Vulcan. Perhaps this was what is was when you found your Th'y'la, Spock was not sure but he knew the moment they first kissed Jim was his. To find his soul mate at so young an age was something unheard of among his people, even considering it was a rare bond at that. Spock was confident that in time Jim would understand what this meant for them.                 
         
He wasn't sure how his father would take the news as he was still betrothed to T'Pring after all. It was a rudimentary bond long since ignored by both parties involved.  Spock was aware of T'Pring's attachment to Stonn and he to her.  Both knew Spock would little to challenge her choice even if his time came upon him.  
  
When they first were linked at a young age, Spock's mind fought the intrusion as if it were a foreign body attacking him. None of it pleased him and if anything all he could feel was her resentment over their bond.  As years went by, he felt less and less of the bond until one day it was as if it was never there. Spock assumed T'Pring went against her family's wishes and sought a healer to have the link dissolved. Neither Spock or T'Pring brought the matter up in discussion as she choose a career with the Vulcan Science Academy and he with Star Fleet.     
  
Spock felt he needed to let Jim know the truth before he could ask Jim the question that weighed heavy in his heart. Would the human spend a lifetime with him as his mate?  He hoped Jim would.   
  
As Spock focuses on the his notes from the project he is currently working on, he hears someone approach the labs. They are not as quiet as they hoped to be and Spock's Vulcan ears picks up their hesitation.   
  
“You have made it this far onto these grounds, do not falter in your task if it is I you have come to see.”  Spock states.  
  
Tolek moves toward Spock, he observes the laboratory noting the equipment all round. “So this is how the Humans test themselves? Pity they require more than their minds to find the answers they seek, not unlike the Vulcan who tests themselves at a young age against nature itself.”  
  
“Tolek, I find your observations about Humans disdainful even for a Vulcan. Surely you have not come all this way in a manner to speak to me about a project you have no interest in."  
  
"You are right in that regard Spock, however I have come to speak about humans.. one human in a particular." Tolek asserts.  
  
"So you have come to tell me you do not approve, since when have I listened to Vulcan?  I have heard all my youth how I am not worthy. I am neither Vulcan nor Human, a child of both worlds yet cast aside because I am too human to be considered Vulcan and too Vulcan to be considered Human."  
  
"Spock you have such an opportunity with the VSA if you would only let go of this place, let go of the human as well." Tolek argues.  
  
"His name is James... Jim and I hold him in higher regard than any of my own kind.  He neither judges me for the tint of my skin or the points of my ears. He does not care that I am neither Vulcan nor Human, to him I am merely Spock and nothing less."   
  
"When your father discovers this, there will be consequences Spock. You must reconsider."  
  
"Let him come of his own accord, I tire of seeking his path for I seek my own." Spock declares before escorting Tolek out.

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**


	13. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock takes a risk, Jim takes one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning notes: I was in a creative mood so decided to update. I enjoyed the feedback received on Spock standing up for Jim and himself. Thank you.

Jim was worried. He had not heard from Spock for the last four days. While he knew he shouldn't concerned, there was a strong feeling in the bottom of his gut. Time and time again Jim knew to trust his instincts, they had saved him from Frank, from Tarsus and that night in the club. If only Spock would answer his messages.

“Still no answer?”

“No Bones, I'm worried.”

“Look if it's about Spock, don't doubt him. Jim, I saw what I saw and that Vulcan cares for you. Stop thinking the worse, maybe he's tied up with his project.”

“Do you think if I visit him, he'll see me?”

“Do you really want to bother him? You don't even know where he works.”

“Yeah about that. I sort looked into Spock and found out he is a graduate student at the Academy. He's currently doing an internship and I know where.” Jim confesses. 

Bones looked at Jim, he knew there was no point in arguing with Jim once he set his mind on something.

“Damn it Jim, ah hell I'll cover for you on your last class. Henriks owes me a favor so I'll get him to take notes for you. Just make sure not to embarrass the guy especially in front of his peers.”

“You're a sweetie Bones.”

“Yeah and you got some sweet tooth. Now Go!”

Jim made sure Spock would not refuse seeing him. Going through his wardrobe, Jim selects a pair of tight slacks and a button down shirt which showed off his collarbone and neck. _We'll see if you can turn me away now Mr. Spock._

\+ + +

It had taken several evenings of deep meditation before Spock could clear his thoughts on the matter at hand. To obtain the courage to face a risk he didn't want to take.

Spock placed thought on choosing the lesser of two evils, waiting until He and Jim had developed a closer connection, then explaining what their bond meant. Perhaps then, he could see the logic in having his betrothal broken with T'pring in favor of Jim who was his Th'y'la.

The Vulcan's other alternative was to come forward so early in their relationship and tell Jim the truth. What concerned Spock was there had been little of a foundation set down on what he shared with Jim. To coin a human phrase, 'Before you lay a foundation on the cricket field, there should be a solid foundation in your heart and you start building on that.' Spock still did know how truly Jim felt about a relationship with him. 

With his focus on Jim, Spock found himself at odds. It was true he was able to meditate but he was restless without his Th'y'la. Trying to work on his notes on the project in preparation for a group meeting was difficult to focus on with the blue eyed human weighing heavy in his heart.

Meanwhile in the staff meeting room, several members who were collaborating on the project had arrived early. The men sat joking about their exploits the previous evening. Apparently several of them had frequented a club to acquire companionship for the evening. Seated together are Lutienant Nick Adams, Cadet David Bryce, Dr. Lee Grimes and Cadet Gary Mitchell.

“This girl was hot, I tell you. If I could get my hands on her antennae. I've heard stories about Andorians.” Bryce told the group.

“Not my thing Bryce…but have you seen that new guy at the club. Handsome as fuck. I wouldn't mind that waiter.. waiting on me.” Gary replies.

“Not me, I'm taken. My boyfriend is waiting for me back home.”

“You're a lucky bastard Grimes.” Nick adds.

“Whoa… take a look at that. Damn that boy is pretty. Wonder what he's doing here?” Gary drawls.

Standing in the doorway is Jim. He looks nervous as he leans his head in.

Approaching the blue eyed man, “Hey Angel, you lost? Let me help you up to the floating city of Stratos.”

Jim clears his throat. “No thanks. I'm here to see Commander Spock.”

Mitchell smirks, “Baby are you sure? You look awfully too cute to be with a Vulcan. Why don't come over to see me.”

“Is Spock here?” Jim asks. 

“Not yet. Actually it's unlike the Commander not to be the first one here. We can bide the time until he arrives, why don't we get to know each other better over here.” 

Mitchell pulls Jim toward him.

“Cadet Mitchell, please desist from handling him.” Spock growls. 

"Why Commander, didn't know you had a way with humans. This one is a real beauty.” Mitchell smiles. 

Spock leads Jim into the hallway where they can speak in privacy. “Jim, how were you able to locate this department?” 

“Spock, I haven't heard from you in four days. You haven't replied to my messages, what was I to think? I came to see you to find out if you were okay.” 

“I apologize for not contacting you, however you should not have come. I would have made arrangements to see you at a later time.” 

“Are you trying to give me the brush off? Look here Spock, I'm not going to leave until you tell me why you have been avoiding me.” 

“Jim now is not the time. My advisor will be here in 3.45 minutes and I must make a presentation on my findings to the group. If you will wait outside in the lobby, I will grant you the answers you seek.” 

“You had better Spock.” 

\+ + + 

When the meeting was over, Spock found Jim. The blue eyed human must have nodded off sitting on the cushioned seating. He did not wish to wake Jim, however Spock knew they needed to talk.

Clearing his throat, Spock then nudges Jim on his shoulder. Jim awakes and opens his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“There is no need to apologize Jim. The meeting was brief, I have set aside time for us to speak.” 

"Okay so you wanna tell me why you haven't contacted me? I mean everything was more than fine a few days ago. I was floating on cloud nine and falling in love.” 

“You love me?” 

“Yes Spock I do” 

“Jim I love you as well.” 

Spock closes the distance between them. Brushing his lips to Jim, then biting on his lower lip and grinding his hips to the human and purring. Jim finds he can't do anything but surrender to Spock. 

“Spock, not that I don't mind but we're in public.” 

Jim tells him.

“You did not seem to mind you deliberately wore such tight clothing to gain my attention and now you have it. If you wish privacy, we can go to my dwelling where you can indulge in amorous activities should you chose to. I will endeavor to make amends to you." 

“Lead the way my Prince.” Jim whispers in his ear forgetting why he was upset in the first place. 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: The floating city of Stratos is in reference to the Star Trek episode “The Mind Wanderers.” I just figured Gary would be terrible at pickup lines so I went with that. LOL


	14. Diving into the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock takes Jim to the next level, Jim is in for the ride of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, there were two deaths in my family and I had a recent knee injury. Life took precedence however I am back. As a treat for waiting, I bring you the long waited first time between Jim and Spock.

 

As they arrived at Spock's dwelling, Jim felt nervous. It was one thing to kiss, an entirely different situation becoming sexually intimate. Jim was not a virgin and he surmised Spock wasn't either but he wasn't sure. He figured he would follow Spock's lead.

Once they entered, Spock did not hesitate placing his lips against Jim's. Spock found his lips were cool and soft, such as the precious waters on his home planet. When they touched his it had taken nearly all Spock's self control not to dive in further and deepen the contact.

When Jim tried to speak, he was quickly silenced.

“Cease talking. I wish to show you how it is you stir such emotion within me.” Spock hummed as he leaned down to bite the human's lower lip.

Originally wanting to take things slow, Spock found he could not after seeing Jim. All those days apart did not cool the fires of Spock's desire for the younger man.

For a moment the Vulcan stopped and straighten his back to look upon those blue sapphire eyes. His thought process could find no logic to his behavior. His only thoughts were on his feelings for Jim.

Noticing his hesitation, Jim spoke. “It's okay Spock, I want this…I want you. I love you.”  
  
Upon hearing those last three words, Spock found the courage to move forward. Laying his hands on Jim's hips, he lead the human to the bedroom. The back of Jim's knees become flushed against the edge of the bed, Spock strokes his thumb over Jim's jaw as he eyes rest on his face.  
  
“Ashayam.”

He once again presses kisses against Jim's lips, then gains entrance as lips are parted. The kiss is unlike their first kiss which was chaste, now filled with passion and deep desire as well as need however Spock desires to take his time. They have the whole night ahead of them, Spock wanted to relish each and every moment with the younger man.

Kissing his way down a path of sensitive skin of Jim' s throat, Spock grazes the prefect curve of his collarbone with his teeth. Jim hears a low growl from Spock that goes straight to his groin. He begins to feel the confines of the tight clothing and Jim questions himself why he wore them. He doesn't have long to think about it as two Vulcan hands begin to palm his backside. Spock recalls those two firm globes he felt that night at the club and is thankful to whichever deity is responsible. Jim urged him to continue but Spock stepped back pulling off his uniform.

Jim followed and unbuttoned his shirt, showing an expanse of skin that Spock wasted no time to explore. Spock loved the little sounds escaping Jim's throat as he arched his back ever so gently as the Vulcan’s mouth continued down his throat and then his chest. Pushing Jim on his back, Spock's tongue, lips and teeth devoured every valley and peak of muscle on Jim's abdomen and chest. His lips grazed over tanned skin, searching for everything and anything that was Jim.

Peeling the human's dress pants down his legs, Jim anticipated what was next as Spock disrobed. He swallowed a gulp and watched as lower and lower Spock's mouth followed down, enjoying the feeling and hearing Jim holding his breath in anticipation of his tongue moving to where the Jim really wanted it only so he could jerk in surprise and mutter a sweet little curse as a teasing nip was delivered to his inner thigh.

Spock enjoyed how Jim's legs felt and how they tasted. His right hand already forcefully gripped the younger man' s right thigh to lift the beautifully shaped leg above his own naked shoulder and when he moved closer to the body so openly welcoming him, he could feel how Jim's heel dug into his shoulder blade to draw him closer-closer-closer to lure him into pleasure, instead Spock bit down on the tender flesh of his inner thigh once more.

"Yes.” Simple, quiet, contained – with so much meaning thousands of words could not have expressed it adequately.

Thee deep moan escaping his lips encourage the Vulcan to engulfed in the feeling of the open mouthed kisses, which Spock used to cover the well tanned skin of the human beneath him.

“Please Spock!” Jim attempted to say more only to gasp loudly, his head falling back onto the pillow as Spock's mouth finally engulfed his aching arousal, silken heat and licentious pleasure.

Spock could feel Jim struggling to hold still, to control his revolting body, but the Vulcan could also feel how his own efforts became an increasingly difficult struggle against his own inner demons as he slyly applied his tongue along the ridge of Jim's cock, following it with the slightest, the gentlest, the most careful scraping of teeth over silk.

It became quite obvious that Jim could not resist bucking into his mouth, his hand reaching down to tangle his fingers in Spock's raven hair and pull at it roughly, causing the Vulcan to growl deep in his throat, but neither loosened Jim his grip, nor did he let him go, but when Spock glanced up a little he devoured the sight of the blue eyed human biting his bottom lip only to contain his moans as he finally gave up and decided to let the sensations consume him. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of the pressure building rapidly inside Jim… winding tighter and tighter and tighter, his fingers clutching the Vulcan's hair harder in a silent warning of what was soon to come.

Spock understood... but continued the wicked machinations of his mouth anyway, until he heard that lovely breathless cry, he loved the sounds this human made and yearned for many nights like this again.

Jim felt the base of his groin tighten up into his body before a flash of white blinded his eyes until his spine suddenly curved upwards in his release.

Spock sat up admiring the man before him. Jim viewed the Vulcan, noting he was fully aroused.. judging by the erect figure before him. Spock wasted no time to crawl as skillfully as a cat, over to kiss the man who was lying exhausted underneath him.  
  
Jim took his chance and distracted the Vulcan with a full mouthed kiss, Spock groaned and pushed Jim back against the bed. Jim had no time to respond as Spock began kneading his backside and then parting those firm globes for what was to come.  
  
Leaning toward the nightstand Spock takes the lubricant in his hands. “A Vulcan's genitals secrete a fluid necessary for copulation, however I will add this prior to our sexual congress to ensure you are not harmed.”

“Spock, you make foreplay sound logical...” Jim huffed  
  
“Indeed.” Spock stated as he began inserting his index finger into Jim's passage.

Jim watched as added skilled fingers began preparing him, working him open. It was not long before Jim was biting his lower lip, outside thunder began rumbling and rain tapped loudly against the windows as Jim digs the heels of his feet into Spock's shoulders. His moan was husky with suppressed desire as Spock thrust fingers deeper brushing his prostrate.

As Jim was becoming undone, Spock wasted no time in aligning himself then took the plunge and slowly thrusts in. Jim rocks his own hips to meet the Vulcan as hands settling on his waist to steady him as Spock dove deeper and deeper inside him. It was quite difficult not to use too much pressure on the human and almost impossible to concentrate on not grabbing him too hard by his hips, especially as Spock became enamored by the sight his of cock plunging into Jim, filling him to his desire as Jim moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Their hips rolled together, synchronized in mutual pleasure. Jim's nails dug into the flesh of Spock's back as the Vulcan held on to Jim's thigh muscles steadying himself to fasten his pace. Spock finally elicited a moan as he spoke Jim's name aloud.It wasn't long until Spock couldn't stand it any longer, the sensation of Jim's body welcoming his, the sight of the younger man's naked body beneath him, his skin glistening with sweat. The sound of those deep moans coming from the depth of Jim's throat, and when Spock finally lost it, he placed his fingers against Jim's temple opening a link to this beautiful being whom he now knew was his Th'y'la. Spock no longer held back as he felt Jim's mind welcome him, their minds touched and it had taken nearly all Spock's self control not to dive in further and deepen the contact. As soon as the link formed, the Vulcan came deeply engulfed inside Jim as the younger man rode through his orgasm, as he was filled with Spock's release.

 

BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update next week. I am still recovering from my knee injury and it is taking time.


	15. Coming Up for Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Jim makes a choice, Spock comes to a decision of his own.
> 
> As I wrote Jim's POV I was listening to Ed Sheeran's song 'Give Me Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. We recently had our home partially flooded so things got busy in the midst of the cleanup process and construction in our home this month. All is well and I am most definitely back!

It was still dark when Jim opened his eyes. Feeling Spock's arm encircling his waist was reassuring and a reminder of what transpired between them only hours ago. What was endless passion, devotion and love was something Jim never expected from Spock. The Vulcan who had been so reserved on their supposed first meeting at the art gallery showed restraint, last night Spock did not hold back.  


He recalled every nuance of the Vulcan's exploration of him, every detail which elicited emotions in Jim he did not think he possessed. His body sang in response to Spock, part of it scared Jim and yet it drew him even closer to Spock. To feel so much love from a species thought to be without emotion was surreal to Jim however it made sense to him because he felt somehow a connection with Spock.  


Jim didn't know the how or why…but something occurred when they touched. The feeling was even stronger when Spock placed his fingers against his temple. Jim was unsure of what it meant but he knew one thing… he cared deeply for the Vulcan.

Jim's first instinct at a time like this was to run. It was something he did often when someone got too close to him. Coming from a long line of disappointment Jim knew all too well, he fled from love before it ever got a hold of him.

He did it with his family and friends, the only exception had been Leonard McCoy. Jim reasoned it because Bones basically took the mantle as a big brother to him, whether he wanted it or not. Bones was like a hound dog who never left your side even if it irritated you. Somehow Jim got tired of trying to push Bones away from his side and the “Georgia hound dog” remained.

Thinking about Spock, Jim realized he had not pushed Spock away…not once. In the short amount of time they have known each other, he felt tethered to Spock...a lifeline barely formed but nonetheless holding strong and Jim does not want to severe this tie to the one person who sees in him more than the sum of his parts.

Feeling Spock's breath against the back of his neck, Jim smiles. If only time could stand still like this, never changing. He doesn't ever want to look back on his life the same way again, having had enough misery...this little bit of happiness makes everything else fade in the background.

For the first time in his life, Jim chose not to run away… he will not push this feeling away. Whatever this is between Spock and him, Jim will embrace it head on even if he needs to come up for air now and then.

 

 

+       +        +

 

When Spock awoke, he felt as if he had slumbered for days. Never had he experienced such tranquility since his early days of Vulcan. This human had done more for Spock than all the years of discipline had taught him.  
  
Jim stirred emotions with Spock which he had kept deep beneath the surface of his Vulcan exterior, however at the same time the younger man gave Spock a sense of belonging, of purpose and peace.

His only regret is not knowing this unique individual in his youth. Spock knew deep in his mind, Jim's katra called to his. They were Th'y'la and no bond would revered as stronger than the one they shared. It was then the Vulcan chose he would hold on to this unique individual and never lose what he gained with Jim.

As Spock opened his eyes, onyx eyes met blue in an expression of love. Jim was facing him, with a grin that Spock could best describe as one of joy.

Soon a pair of lips brush against his cheek and then toward his ear. “Good morning.”

“Jim, it is well past the allotted time to be considered morning. It appears we have both slept past what would be...”  
  
“I got it Spock, I know. You are ruining the moment here.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Spock remains silent. He takes in what is said, wrapping his arms around Jim and pressing his manhood against his thigh.  
  
Smiling and raising an eyebrow back at the Vulcan, “Well I see it's more than just the two of us who woke up.”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
“And what do you intend to do about it, Commander?”  
  
“I shall simply follow logic and proceed to the next step.” Spock begins to bite the human's neck, hovering over his body as Jim begins to respond....  
  
“Boy, you don't give a guy a chance to breathe, do you?”

 

“You are only partially correct, it is only you James Kirk who I will not give a chance to come up for air during our lovemaking.” Spock tells his mate.  
  
With that information Jim lays back looking lovingly into his Vulcan's face, filled with desire, hope, and maybe just a little bit of dreams.  
  
  
  


 

****

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a longer chapter but decided to remain silent taking in the moment between these two.


	16. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock enjoys time with Jim, learning there is more to life and love than logic while others believe logic is above all else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to have received such a positive response to Jim and Spock's first time together and the bubble of love they are in. I had not planned on a long absence but it could not be helped. Now on to the story...

The sunlight filtered in the bedroom as Spock sat meditating, taking in the acquired length of time to sort out his mind. There had been a lapse in his meditation since their vigorous love making during the last 2.4 days, it left little time for anything else except sleeping and eating though Spock would not complain. The Vulcan was thoroughly in love with Jim and nothing else mattered for the moment. It was strange for a Vulcan to place life and love above logic, however Spock believed it due partially to his half human heritage.  
  
For once, Spock felt a sense of belonging. There was nothing he felt could tear him away from his Th'y'la. Instantly, Spock realized he needed to discuss with Jim what this meant as well as explaining that what occurred between them was more than merely the physical and emotional form of love. A Vulcan bond is a connection to one's katra, one's soul and other half.  
  
Jim was his other half and for so long Spock had doubted he would ever find his. Even as a child, Spock never felt a connection to anyone aside from his parents. On Vulcan though he was on a planet with millions of his people, he felt something missing. No could fill the void Spock felt until Jim came into his life and in his heart.  
  


In retrospect, the Vulcan realized when he first kissed Jim at the club, his Vulcan mind recognized and distinguished Jim as his Th'y'la even though Spock was not fully aware of what transpired until days later. The raising question was how to explain this to Jim. Spock predicted several scenarios which could result favorably, however there was the possibility Jim would not be accepting of this recent development. He felt compelled to divulge what had transpired in hopes that Jim would become his bond-mate according to the customs of his people... his people... that posed another path to take, one on which Spock would need to confront his father regarding his relationship with Jim.  
  
First, Spock needed to spend time with Jim in order to strengthen their bond should Jim chose to. For now all other thoughts must be cast aside, then as Humans would say “he would cross that bridge, when he arrived there.”  
  
“Spock.?”  
  


The Vulcan felt droplets of water on the sleeve of his robe, but made no attempt to pull away from his position on the mat. He merely looked up into the eyes of his beloved.  
  
Jim had recently taken a shower and was wrapped in a towel. His upper body glistened with the dew of moisture still on the surface of his skin. Spock's thoughts immediately draws on images on what he could do to Jim at this moment, however he knew his mate must consume caloric intake before resuming amorous activities later.  
  
Picking up on the growing need between Spock's legs, Jim clears his throat. “Whoa there handsome. While I am all in favor of some horseplay one way or another, my stomach is speaking louder than the rest of me. “What do you say I fix us something to eat then we can plan out the rest of our day.”  
  
“That is amendable, do you require any assistance?”  
  
“Well, since this is your place and I don't know my way around here except mainly the bedroom, show me the kitchen so I can get started.” Jim said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
\+         +        +  
  
  


Spock is surprised Jim knows his way around a kitchen, the meal he served for them was filling and delicious. It had been sometime since someone prepared a meal for him. "I was not aware you could cook.”

Jim smiles, “It's something I had to learn early on in my life. My mother was not much of a cook, most of our meals were either replicated or take away. I had a lot of allergies growing up so I took it upon myself to learn to make meals from the garden rather than from processed foods.”

“I have noticed you consume mostly fruits and vegetables, I believe you would find Vulcan cuisine palatable.”

“Really?”

Taking a seat next to his beloved, “Jim, there is something upon I wish to speak with you. I do not know the outcome of our conversation as it is something unexpected yet I am pleased with its existence.”

Puzzled Jim takes a seat next to Spock. He places his hand around Spock's to ensure him of his love and support. “I'm here for you Spock.”  
  
Spock takes in a deep breath before he explains the circumstances of their mind meld and the bond that is very much more than a link between them.

“Jim, when we met at the club and interacted..”

“You mean when we kissed and touched.” Jim adds.

“Yes. There was a connection to you which I have felt with no other. I felt drawn to you.”

“I thought it was the affects of the drug I was given that night.”

“While it is true you were exposed to the drug from what Dr. McCoy informed me. You were not truly affected until hours later. Your decisions and behavior were yours and not the subsequent effect of the drug.”

“So my reactions to you were real that night. Spock ever since that night at the club, I felt you in my dreams.”

“I have sense you as well. I attempted to locate you. I admit in seeking you for several nights at the club to no avail. It was fortunate we were reunited at the gallery. I did not imagine you were the artist who painted the landscapes of Vulcan.”

“I had no idea where those images came from. I have dreamt of those images for years. I promised myself when I found out what they represented, I was going to travel there.” Jim exclaimed.

“If it pleases you, perhaps one day we shall travel to Vulcan. That is if you are amendable to the idea.”  
  
“I guess this bond is more than just feeling you in my head right?” Jim smiled.  
  
“You are correct."  
  
Jim listens on as Spock discusses what a bond entails.  
"As Vulcan children, a betrothal is set between two individuals. It is a preliminary bond. One that tethers the so that when their time comes, they will know each other. It assists in making the experience less challenging.”  
  
“I heard stories about Vulcans going through a mating time but I thought it was a myth.” Jim exclaimed.  
  
“It is not spoken of to those outside my home world. It is considered a private matter and few speak of it.” Spock stated.  
  
“So this preliminary bond... did you go through it as a child?”  
  
“I did. My chosen one did not take well the news she would be bonded to one such as myself. She attempted to persuade the council against it.”  
  
“So what happened?”  
  
“It was decided a link would be formed to the promote a bond. When we were linked, my mind fought the intrusion as if it were a foreign body attacking my mind. None of it pleasing and if anything all I felt was her resentment over it. As years went by, I felt less and less of the bond until one day it was as if it was never there. I can assume T'Pring sought a healer to have the link dissolved. She has continued to remain on Vulcan and has chosen a career with the Vulcan Science Academy.”  
  
'So you check up on your ex from time to time?” Jim speaks in a jealous tone.  
  
“If you fear T'Pring is a obstacle you must face, you are mistaken Jim. It is you whom I love, you are no intrusion to me but a welcomed oasis in the desert of the landscape in my mind. You are balm to all the years of solitude I experienced. You are my other half, together as bonded we are one.  
  
Jim sat back taken in Spock's explanation of their bond. He understood now what it represented between them.

  
  
+       +       +  
  


On Vulcan, Sarek was seated at his desk. It had been a long day of meetings, much of it to discuss the upcoming conference on Babel. There would be one hundred and fourteen delegates, thirty of which were Ambassadors representing the quadrant. One weighed heavily on Sarek's mind…Ambassador Gav of Taler Prime.

A Vulcan could state they did not express an opinion of Tellarites, only that most were quick to argue however few had ever encountered Ambassador Gav. The Vulcan Ambassador had dealt with the Tellerite before and was displeased with the outcome. Gav was a forced to be reckoned with, he neither possessed patience or the skill set to back down even when he was wrong. He proved to be more cunning than his peers which made for a dangerous adversary should the Tellarite choose to do so.

It would take much diplomacy on the part of the delegates to see that a fair judgment on the admission of Babel. As the Vulcan Ambassador reviews several notes, T'Prim his aide brings tea and word that there is a private call for him. Not taking any changes, Sarek makes sure it passes through a secure channel before answering his contact.

“Have you word on the matter?” Sarek states.

“No Ambassador, I was unable to convince him the Vulcan Science Academy was a true test of his abilities. He does not wish to address your concerns. He believes his path to be with Starfleet, not with Vulcan.”

“It is unfortunate my son does not view the Vulcan way is the most logical. I must make it clear to him.”Sarek replies.

“There is a complication Ambassador.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Explain.”

“He has involved himself with another… a human male named James Kirk.”

“Send me all information you have acquired on this individual. I shall make arrangements for transport. I will notify you when I arrive. Until then you are resume your assignment.”

“What of the upcoming conference Sir?”

“There is time before I must arrive of Babel along with the other delegates. Your responsibility lies elsewhere, do not place concern where it is not welcomed.”

“Forgive me Ambassador. I shall await your contact at the designated time.”

 

  
  
  


**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read a good amount of stories and much of them either play Sarek as a crude parent or one who cares for Spock in his own way. I have chosen to present him as parent who is blinded by the teachings of Surak, that he sees nothing else.. well see if I am successful in that regard as the story progresses.


	17. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek enlists aid from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you being patient with this story. Writing can either flow like a waterfall or dry up like a prune. Now on to our story.

The weekend had gone by too fast for both men. Wishing he didn't have classes to resume, a part of Jim desired more time with his now boyfriend. It felt strange to think he had someone to love after a lifetime of longing he didn't know he had.  
  
It was an unexpected turn of events which lead them to one another and for once Jim could not thank the stars above enough for gifting him such a person in Spock. Jim surprised himself by not being fearful of the commitment required for the bond. This was no walk in the park as his good friend Bones would have said if he knew what it was Jim and Spock had delved into.  
  
It was a milestone for Jim to come this far with Spock. The young man was the kind of person who never traveled past hello or that one night stand. Jim did not see the point in going beyond “the sleepover” because there weren't any emotions which gave him cause to. Love was something James T. Kirk did not know until Spock.  
  
Jim was not the only one hesitant to return to their normal lives. Spock seemed reluctant to continue his work at the academy, specifically his project in favor of being with the one human in the universe who held his Vulcan heart. While they knew their lives could not be further be placed on hold in order to strengthen the bond they established, they used what little time left of their weekend in close proximity working on the shared link which allow the others thoughts and feelings known.

As they bond strengthened, each man was well aware of how the other felt. Spock was surprised at the complexity of emotions one man could have. The younger man went from one extreme to another in a rapid chasm of emotion to which the likes the Vulcan had never experienced. His own mother had never shown a flurry of variations of happiness. Jim went from excitement, joy to ecstasy. Spock found himself exhausted at the thought but he was pleased to know his mate was more than happy with pursuing their relationship further.

Spock sat in meditation. Incense permeated the room. Jim sat watching him as he worked on his calculations for his statistical thermodynamics course.  
  
“Sorry Spock, would it be better if I left you alone to meditate?”

“Negative, it would be counterproductive for me to do so without your stabilizing influence.”

“Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I were to be remiss in my duties to offer you my presence.” Jim smiled. “Spock, I hope I am not being to forward thinking of you as my boyfriend.”

“Ashayam, you would not be incorrect in considering to do so, however on Vulcan we have no such distinction with such a reference between two individuals who have joined together. Our bond is greater than what you would call boyfriends, less than a marriage.”  
  
“Wow, that's pretty serious. Are we like engaged or something?”

“In a sense however I must explain. The bond tethers us to one another. It is more than the physical joining of ourselves, we are forever linked in all ways. We are soul-mates, bond-mates, there has not been a record of such a bond existing among my people for centuries. Only the formality of a bond ceremony is what is lacking. In human terms we are what humans would consider life partners, husbands.

Jim brushed his fingers against Spock's lips. “Husbands, I kinda like that but I have to be honest this is all going so fast even for me.”  
  
“I must admit I considered courting you properly, for a lengthy period as is the custom of my people.” Spock stated.  
  
Jim leaned in, “So what stopped you?”  
  
Spock looked deeply into the blue ocean of his mate's eyes, "You did, or rather to be precisely your attire on the day you presented yourself before my department meeting. I found myself slightly ajar at the prospect of viewing Mr. Mitchell in close proximity to your person.”  
  
Jim smirked as he stroked his fingers against Spock's. “I guess it's safe to say I'm off the market.”  
  
'Affirmative, “ Spock gasped as Jim proceeded to rub his fingers.  
  
“Well, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, shouldn't we work on the bond.”  
  
“Precisely, it is what I intend to do.” Spock lifts up Jim and enters the bedroom. Jim doesn't understand why.  
  
“Spock put me down, I thought we were going to work on the bond.”  
  
“There are areas in which the bond can be strengthen. One of which is during copulation. We will proceed.” Spock explains.  
  
If that did not turn James T. Kirk all shades of pink and red, nothing else would.

+       +       +  
  
  
On Vulcan, there are several gathered in the chambers of the Vulcan high council. Within its chambers are housed the arks which hold the katras of those held in high esteem: T'Plana-Hath, one of Vulcan's leading philosophers in logic and science. It was he who once held the honor as head of the school of historians in Shirkahr during the third century. Among the others is the katra of Surak who was considered the Father of Vulcan logic. It was Surek who lead the Vulcan people into a peaceful new age and out of the time known as the 'Years of Chaos.' 

As the members of the council are all seated, the elders articulate what is to be discussed before announcing the young speaker who will present important information.

Listening to the elders, the V.S.A instructor stands still. While it is not the first time an instructor from the V.S.A. has spoken before the Vulcan High Council, it can be intimidating on one in youth as it was so long ago for the woman standing at the podium.

 **Twenty Years earlier...**  
  
_A young Vulcan female child stands before the council, ready to defend her decision to forgo the undertaking of a preliminary bond between herself and her betrothed._  
  
_Her father warns her that her insistence will bring dishonor to her house clan. “Daughter, you must realize to be invited into the house of such an honored clan this an opportunity one must not discard based on one's emotion.”_

_The young girl replies,  “ _It is not emotion which brings me cause to my actions. I have been raised on principle and logic. What logic is there in choosing my path before I set my foot on the road which I seek? Am I to be chosen in a life of solitude as she who is the wife of Schn T'Gai Spock and nothing else?”__

_“The ambassador's son has proven himself more than qualified to be a well chosen mate. You will submit to the bond and bring honor to our houses.”_

_“I cannot…”_

_“Then you are no child of mine….” He tells her._  
  
“ _I never belonged to your house, you wished for a son. I belong to no one. I will seek my fate in my own hands and no other. "   She gathers her belongings, assured she will never return to her family._

  
**The day of the bonding ceremony....**

 _She has never met her betrothed until now.  His is tall for his age and appears no less a Vulcan than herself or any other Vulcan. She realizes the stories of him have been greatly exaggerated not that it was her reason for going against the bonding in itself.  What she disliked the most was having to share her thoughts with another, knowing she would always have someone in her mind.  T'Pring barely could tolerate the parental bonds she held with her parents, with the knowledge she would be sharing another bond it was too much for her to consider.  None the less, she reluctantly agreed not for the sake of her family or her house but for young boy who stood before her.  What would become of  him had she refused?  Would another step in her place?_  
  
_She looks to the young boy who is not much older than herself. He appears without emotion and stand upright as his hands clasp behind his lower back.  He looks every but the part of a Vulcan and she knows he will no doubt prove to be a wise and nobleman in his pursuits.  In him she sees the heart of a scholar who sees knowledge above anything else.  In herself, all she can sees is the longing to prove her value on her own terms and not the house she will marry into._  
  
_For T'Pring this day is unlike any other.  T'Pring believes she is closing forever she own fate and adopting that of her mate's and his family.  She whispers to herself "Kaldith, (what is ... is)."_  
  
           

**_Present day..._  
**

  
Reviewing her notes, the woman takes in a brief intake of air before beginning her presentation.

“The importance of recent events have changed the landscape of Vulcan. Recent seismic activity has suggested our planet is slowly degrading. While previous studies have concluded a magnetic reversal to occur every 450,00 years, my observations indicate otherwise. Based on measurement of the magnetic configuration of iron particles in ancient lava flows, I have theorized this event will occur within our lifespan. The planet's axis is no longer in its previous alignment with current star charts. I have taken it upon myself to address this predicament and have concluded there is no other possibility other than outside forces at work. Vulcan has long established ties with the Federation and it is my belief we should employ their aid to further a solution to this problem.”

  
She continues on despite hearing whispers among the group, she ignores them and moves forward with her discussion.  After concluding it, she awaits the council's answer.

Whispers continue among the Vulcan council members, there are few who would consider seeking aid within the Federation. Perhaps if the Vulcans were human it could be called pride which causes reluctance or hesitation among the group. Silence is the only thing heard until someone stands and steps forward.

“While it is not without our means to find the solution to the recent development of events, I believe we must consider the most logical approach. It is logical to see aid with the Federation. Many forget First Contact. Let us meet to discuss the matter further.” Ambassador Sarek states.

The leading elder speaks, “We are in agreement with Sarek, he speaks truth. We shall meet in six days time. You will have your answer then."

 As the council members exit the chamber, only Sarek and the woman are left.”

“I congratulate you T'Pring on bringing such honor to your house.”

“You forget Ambassador, I have no house since I voiced my opposition to the bond.”

“None the less you bonded with my son then. Perhaps you chose to go against her own logic in favor of bringing favor upon yourself instead of your family.”

“I had my reasons for following through even if I paid the price. What is it you seek Ambassador, you strike me as a person who would only assist those who would assist you in exchange.”

Sarek steps closer to T'Pring. “How very observant. I will not take more of your time than need be. I will convince the council to consider the Federation's assistance however I require your aid.”

“What aid can someone of my low status offer such a long standing and respected house on Vulcan?”

“Careful with your words, you are Vulcan are you not? One could assume you spoke out of resentment.” Sarek warns her.

“Forgive me Ambassador. It is my experience with others which brings distrust. I will hear your words first before I agree to anything.”

  
  
    

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to present a different reason why T'Pring was in opposition to bond with Spock other than the one presented in Star Trek TOS. I would like to think she wanted her own life and pursuits instead of being the wife in the most revered house of Vulcan (talk about pressure).


	18. Into the Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months into their relationship. A celebration with their friends to mark the event is planned but before the get together, a surprise is in store for both Spock and Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in bold italics are thoughts Jim and Spock are sending via their bond.

 

After returning to the campus, things resumed to some normalcy or what could be called normal, Jim began immersing himself in his studies.  
  
Through the bond, Spock's presence was always with him. For Jim, it was reassuring and provided him with both comfort and stability he did not think he needed.  
  
For Spock, Jim's presence was a distraction in the beginning but he learned to become accustom to his mate's emotions and at times he shielded Jim's thoughts when it was necessary to focus on his work.  
  
At present, Spock was implementing several methods of clearing his thoughts so that he could continue working on his equations for his project when his mate contacted him via their bond.  


__****_“Please Ashayam, refrain from such distractions. I need to focus on these mathematical calculations.”_  
  
_**“Sorry babe, I just love this song.”**_  
  
_**“As I am now aware of having experienced the lyrics to California Gurls for the last 7.3 minutes.**_  
  
_**“It's a good song right? Hey while I got you on the link, are you going to make it for dinner?”**_  
  
_**“Jim, as I stated previously this morning, I will meet you at precisely 1800 hours. I will contact you on your P.A.D.D. when I have concluded my work for today.”**_  
  
_**“Could you contact me mentally?”**_  
  
**Jim...”**  
  
**_“Come on it's fun having you inside my head like this. It's the best thing well, except for having you inside me that is.”_ ** Jim adds suggestively.  


 

Spock lets out a deep sigh. While he knows he must finish working on his equations, he feels conflicted after thinking of what his mate has just said. Ignoring the growing need he feels for Jim, Spock mentally sends love to his mate and slowly raises his mental shields. He wonders how his father was able to deal with his mother's thoughts.  
  
  
Meanwhile in his dorm room, Jim bounced in his chair as the song ended and he finished the last page of his assignment. It seemed love suited James T. Kirk. He had more concentration and focus these days. it showed in his grades and in his behavior.  
  
Observing Jim as he entered the room. “Well, and here I thought getting into a relationship was going to affect your studies. I'm glad to see it hasn't.”  
  
“Well Bones, maybe you should find yourself a nice Vulcan and settle down.”  
  
'Oh no, not me. Besides I see enough of your Vulcan since you include him in almost everything you do. That reminds me, he is coming to dinner tonight right?  
  
“Well, he is my boyfriend. What would you expect Bones?" Smiling at the doctor. **  
**  
"Fine but I don't want to you both making out at the table in the restaurant. Vulcans and their fingers.” He said shaking his head as he walked away.  
  
Jim laughed. “He hadn't planned on Vulcan kissing Spock, but he had forgotten that day in the academy mess hall when he grabbed Spock's hand. Who knew Vulcans were so tactile with their hands when involved in a relationship. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Bones threw him a towel.  
  
“Take a cold shower lover boy before we head out to meet up with your Vulcan.”  
   
  
  
\+        +        +

**  
**

Spock was deep into forming his calculations on the output for the relay system when he was contacted by his department head that a visitor was waiting in his office. He had some hesitation in leaving the lab but he became curious as to who this visitor was. He thought immediately it could be his father or someone who represented him. His guard as Jim would put it was definitely up.  
  
Before entering the office, Spock inhaled a deep breath and checked his mental shields should Jim try to contact him. Upon opening the door, he was alarmed to see her. Time seemed to stand still, she had not changed in last several years. Her face still held that fierce determination, her eyes the wonder of exploration and her mind the balance between logic and reasoning.  
  
“Sit, please explain your appearance here.” He told her.  
  
“Must I require an explanation for wishing to see you.” She stated.  
  
He looked into her face for any sign of truth and when he found it, Spock still stood upright with his hands clasped firmly behind his lower back. Were it anyone else, they would think he was unaffected by her presence, but she knew otherwise.  
  
“You are pleased to see me.” She stated.  
  
He unclasped his hands and walked toward her as she opened her arms to embrace him. **  
**  
“I have missed you.” She confessed as he held him in her arms.  
  
“As I have missed you, Michael.” He expressed.  
  
Spock did not further question his sister's sudden appearance, He was pleased and for once that was enough for him.  
  


****\+        +        +  


**  
**Jim was excited about the evening. He and Spock had made it to their two month anniversary. The young blond never thought he would be celebrating such an event much less be in a serious relationship. Jim was sure that together they would be celebrating more evenings like this for years to come. Strange for Jim to consider a lifetime with someone. It was how he felt about Spock and the love they shared which gave him hope, something the young man had little of growing up. They had planned to celebrate alone together but with so many of his friends showing their happiness over their relationship, Jim wanted to include them for dinner.  
  
“Come on Princess, your carriage awaits.” Bones tells him.  
  
“You go right ahead, Spock just sent a message on my P.A..D.D. That he's going to be a little late.”  
  
“Well, that's unlike him, you haven't affect him have you?”  
  
“No Bones, it's his sister. She dropped by unexpectedly to visit him and they spent some time together. She coming to the dinner tonight.”  
  
“Well Jim, I guess it's getting serious with you meeting the family and all.”  
  
Smiling, “I hope so. I really love him Bones.”  
  
“I know kid, I know.” Turning to Jim before leaving. “See you at the restaurant.”  
  
“Thank Bones.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For being my friend.”  
  
As Bones left, Jim typed back a message to Spock informing him that he would wait. It wasn't long when a knock came at the door.  
  
“Bones, I told you to use the key code.” When Jim opened the door, it was not Dr. McCoy, instead a female stood before him.  
  
“Wow, I wasn't expecting you to come so soon. Is Spock with you?”  
  
Raising her eyebrow, “ No he is not.”  
  
Jim raises his hand while announcing a greeting in Vulcan. The woman is surprise but shows no sign of emotion.  
  
“You know our language.” She states.  
  
“Well, I am still learning but I have a basic grasp of it. My friend Uhura has been teaching me, I wanted it to be a surprise for Spock this evening.” He blushes.  
  
She looks at his face and wonders what it is Spock sees in this human whose life will never match the length of his. Humans are fragile in their existence, they lead short lives however during such time they can sometimes made their marls in advances, achievements and endeavors.  
  
Jim looks at her and though in her expression is stoic, he can see the passion and fierceness in her eyes. Most Vulcans Jim has seen aside from Spock seem so reserved and yet this woman shows no outer display of emotion Jim knows she carries within her a flame that has yet to be tamed.  
  
Jim speaks as she continues to look upon him. “So you're Spock's...” Jim was going to say sister but before he can end his sentence she cut him off,  
  
“Intended” T”Pring states.  
  
   

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is 'California Gurls by Katy Perry. I heard it over the radio as I was writing and thought of Jim listening to it in his dorm room without realizing he is projecting it to Spock via the bond. I hope you most of you realize Jim thinks the Vulcan woman at his door is Michael Burnham, Spock's sister. He could not be more wrong.


End file.
